I still won't be yours
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Oikawa n'avait eu envie que d'une chose en quittant AobaJohsai : tourner la page. Oublier toutes ces défaites humiliantes contre Shiratorizawa, oublier ce satané Ushiwaka et continuer à jouer au volley. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec son rival de toujours, dès son premier jour à l'université. Il était maudit, ça ne faisait aucun doute. UshiOi. UA Université.
1. Chapter 1

Heeeey ! Hello fandom.

Alors pour commencer, j'ai une question à vous poser : POURQUOI L'USHIOI FRANCAIS EST IL INEXISTANT ? Ça m'attriste. Sniff. Je shippe beaucoup plus l'IwaOi mais c'est chouette quand même l'UshiOi. Non ? SI.

Sinon, cette fanfic fera environ huit chapitres (je crois ?) et je posterai un chapitre disons...toutes les semaines ? Je sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir le rythme mais normalement ça devrait aller, c'est le camp nanowrimo et je carbure à mort heheh. Surtout à force de faire des WW avec les gens chouettes du fandom (AsterRealm, Thalilitwen, Rin-BlackRabbit et Shakyla, je vous aime vous êtes cools) ehehe.

Je re-précise que cette fic est un Univers Alternatif Université, j'essaie de rendre les choses les plus proches du canon possible mais peut être que deux trois trucs seront différents, on verra C:

Merci à **Thalilitwen** qui m'a relu ce chapitre avant que je le poste et qui m'a donné son avis c:

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu! appartient à Haruichi Furudate. Le fanart de couverture a été dessiné par** **owoppp17 sur twitter.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Oikawa s'étira en bâillant. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Iwaizumi en râlant comme s'il avait fait l'effort de sa vie, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être vrai.

Iwaizumi et lui avaient passé la journée à ranger leurs affaires dans leur nouvel appartement. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas choisi la même filière, ils étaient inscrits dans la même université et avaient donc pris un appartement situé à cinq minutes du campus.

Iwaizumi s'était inscrit en médecine, Oikawa en économie.

Oikawa n'était pas vraiment certain que cette filière soit ce qui lui correspondait le mieux, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Il était de toute façon hors de question qu'il aille en littérature ou en sciences.

Son meilleur ami avait la chance de très bien savoir ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, ce qui lui avait rendu les choses plus faciles au moment d'envoyer ses candidatures.

Oikawa aurait menti s'il avait prétendu ne pas avoir choisi son université en fonction de son équipe de volley.

Il comptait bien s'inscrire aux sélections dès la rentrée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être plus impatient de se remettre à jouer au volley que d'aller à ses nouveaux cours – mais franchement, _qui_ s'enthousiasmait à l'idée de mettre son nez dans des livres de classe ?

Ah, oui. _Iwaizumi_.

Oikawa le plaignait déjà. Il savait bien qu'il était parti pour passer cinq ans à travailler comme un fou toute la journée – et une bonne partie de la nuit – pour avoir son diplôme.

Pour sa part, Oikawa avait toujours eu des résultats plus que corrects en travaillant peu, et il comptait bien continuer comme ça, puisque ça lui laisserait du temps pour se consacrer au volleyball. Il n'avait peut-être jamais réussi à aller jusqu'aux nationales au lycée, mais il n'en était pas moins motivé à réussir – que ce soit cette année ou celle d'après.

Il n'abandonnerait jamais.

Les lèvres d'Oikawa s'étirèrent en un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Iwaizumi s'était endormi sur le canapé. _Ah là là_ , Iwa-chan était visiblement aussi épuisé que lui par la fin de leur déménagement.

Leur cuisine sentait encore un peu la peinture fraîche et certains cartons n'étaient pas encore tout à fait déballés, mais ils étaient plutôt bien comme ça, pour l'instant. Hanamaki et Matsukawa les avaient aidés à repeindre l'appartement – et en échange, Iwaizumi et Oikawa leur avaient donné un coup de main pour monter leurs foutus meubles en kit.

Matsukawa ayant choisi de faire des études de médecine comme Iwaizumi et Hanamaki ayant opté pour le commerce comme Oikawa, il était impensable que leur quatuor se sépare de sitôt. Ça rassurait Oikawa d'ailleurs, parce que même avec son _charisme formidable_ , il n'était rien sans ses amis – son équipe, même. Ça le rassurait d'habiter avec Iwaizumi et de ne pas se retrouver seul dans sa filière– même s'il n'admettrait jamais qu'il était _légèrement_ nerveux.

Oikawa regarda Iwaizumi dormir paisiblement une demi-minute avant de lui coller son pied gelé sur le visage. Le résultat fut immédiat.

\- T'as deux secondes pour courir, Shittykawa. gronda Hajime.

Le coup de boule que lui coûta cette plaisanterie valut totalement le coup, vu la tête qu'Iwaizumi avait faite en se réveillant.

* * *

\- _Putain de merde_ , râla Oikawa en jetant son sac sur son épaule.

Bien sûr qu'il fallait qu'il oublie de se réveiller le jour de la rentrée. Bien sûr qu'Iwaizumi était parti deux heures avant lui et qu'il n'avait pas été là pour le secouer.

Oikawa se mit à courir en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré à sa montre. Dix heures moins cinq. Dans le meilleur des cas, il devrait s'asseoir au premier rang. Dans le pire des cas, l'amphithéâtre serait fermé et il se ferait remarquer en frappant à la porte.

Il courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au bâtiment où tous ses cours étaient censés avoir lieu pendant cette première année et se félicita d'avoir visité le campus en long, en large et en travers avec Iwaizumi la semaine précédente.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Oikawa atteignit l'amphithéâtre B, où toute sa promotion avait rendez-vous pour le discours de rentrée de tous les professeurs. Il était décoiffé, à son plus grand désespoir, mais au moins il n'était pas arrivé trop tard.

Il se hâta de s'asseoir à la première place libre qu'il trouva sur son chemin – fort heureusement celle-ci se situait à droite des rangs principaux et relativement loin de la tribune où les professeurs attendaient que le silence se fasse.

Oikawa poussa un soupir de soulagement et rejeta la tête en arrière, toujours essoufflé.

\- Oikawa ?

Oikawa haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers le garçon assis à côté de lui. Qui pouvait bien connaître son nom au milieu de cette fac immense ? Un fan de volleyball ?

L'ex-capitaine de Seijoh fit son possible pour arranger sa coiffure et se retourna avec un grand sourire.

Qui disparut à l'instant même où il reconnut son interlocuteur.

\- Je rêve, _putain_ !

Un toussotement se fit entendre dans la tribune des professeurs, et Oikawa se rendit compte que le silence s'était fait dans l'amphithéâtre. Et que son cri de désespoir n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas spécialement prévu de se faire remarquer le premier jour, Oikawa s'était ramassé en beauté.

* * *

Ushijima haussa un sourcil en voyant l'expression mortifiée d'Oikawa. L'ex-capitaine d'AobaJohsai ne lui avait jamais caché qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Ça n'était pas pour autant une raison pour causer un tel esclandre.

\- Bien joué, déclara Ushijima. Je crois que tout le monde t'a entendu.

Il laissa Oikawa râler à voix basse en maudissant tout et n'importe quoi et se concentra sur le professeur qui venait de prendre la parole.

Ushijima s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'avoir Oikawa dans son équipe. Premièrement parce qu'il était bien trop fier, et deuxièmement parce qu'il haïssait Ushijima, tout simplement.

« _Tu dois apprendre à laisser tomber. Des passeurs doués, il y en a d'autres que lui_. »

Hélas, depuis le collège, Ushijima n'avait jamais rencontré personne de comparable à Oikawa.

Il y avait plusieurs centaines d'élèves dans cette promotion. Il était fort probable qu'Oikawa s'arrange pour ne plus jamais s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Ça ne valait pas la peine de recommencer à lui courir après. Oikawa lui avait fait comprendre qu'il aurait préféré se pendre plutôt que de passer une minute de plus avec lui. De toute façon, connaissant Oikawa, ils se reverraient bien assez tôt aux essais de volleyball, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Ushijima connaissait ses priorités : le volleyball et ses résultats scolaires.

* * *

À la fin du discours de bienvenue, Oikawa se leva sans un mot pour Ushijima et quitta l'amphithéâtre le plus vite possible.

Il fulminait.

Bien sûr qu'il fallait qu'il se retrouve dans la même filière qu'Ushijima Wakatoshi. Il s'était douté qu'il irait à l'université de Tokyo – après tout, c'était celle qui possédait la meilleure équipe de volleyball –, mais la même _filière_ , qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel, sérieusement ?

Oikawa fit un détour vers le parc du campus avant de rentrer chez lui, histoire de réfléchir, de se calmer – et de ne pas passer ses nerfs sur Iwa-chan, surtout.

Il avait fait quelques balades dans le parc avec Hajime, mais ils ne l'avaient pas entièrement visité. Eh bien c'était l'occasion.

La journée étant ensoleillée, beaucoup d'étudiants s'asseyaient sur l'herbe avec leurs amis ou juste avec un livre. Décidément, tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser tout le monde sauf Oikawa, qui marchait comme un lion en cage dans les allées sablonneuses du parc, l'air toujours aussi furieux.

Une chose encore pire que de devoir voir Ushiwaka tous les jours s'imposait lentement à lui. Il n'y avait qu'une équipe de volleyball à l'université de Tokyo.

Ushiwaka serait forcément sélectionné – peut-être même qu'ils ne se donneraient même pas la peine de le faire participer aux essais.

Oikawa devrait faire des passes à Ushiwaka.

Il serra les poings. Il n'avait eu envie que d'une chose en quittant AobaJohsai : tourner la page. Oublier toutes ces défaites humiliantes contre Shiratorizawa, oublier ce maudit Ushiwaka et continuer à jouer au volley.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec son rival de toujours.

Encore une fois, la victoire revenait à Ushijima. Il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Oikawa serait de son côté du filet, il mettrait ses passes à son service.

Oikawa avait envie de hurler. Il fallait qu'il parle à Iwaizumi.

* * *

Iwaizumi sut que quelque chose n'allait pas au moment même où Oikawa referma la porte de leur appartement. Il jeta son sac dans l'entrée sans un mot et se jeta sur le canapé, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Alors, cette première impression ? T'as l'air ravi. commenta Hajime.

Oikawa émit un claquement de langue agacé.

\- Je veux changer d'université.

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel. Rien que ça. Oikawa avait beau avoir tendance à tout dramatiser, c'était un peu fort de café, même pour lui.

\- Quoi, t'as oublié de te coiffer en partant et tout le monde t'as vu au naturel ?

\- Pire, gémit Oikawa. J'ai vu Ushiwaka. Il est dans la même filière que moi.

Iwaizumi soupira de soulagement.

\- C'est tout ? Et c'est pour ça que tu tires cette tronche ?

\- Iwa-chan ! s'indigna Oikawa. Tu te rends pas compte ? Tu _sais_ ce que ça veut dire !

Iwaizumi soutint son regard furieux.

\- Ouais. Ça veut dire que tu vas jouer avec un des meilleurs attaquants de la région. _Pauvre de toi_.

\- Sérieusement, Iwa-chan ? Tu m'imagines dans la même équipe que… _lui_? cracha Oikawa comme si Ushijima était le dernier des déchets.

Hajime haussa les épaules. Quelque part, il comprenait la réaction d'Oikawa – il le comprenait carrément, même. Après tout, c'était bien normal de ne pas être enchanté à l'idée de faire équipe avec un type qui vous avait humilié presque sept ans de suite.

Ushiwaka n'était pas non plus le type le plus sympathique du monde : il était froid et horriblement franc. Il était capable de vous regarder dans les yeux et de vous dire que vous étiez le pire des abrutis s'il le pensait sincèrement. Son attitude supérieure envers eux pendant toutes ces années avait agacé Iwaizumi autant qu'elle pouvait faire enrager Oikawa.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant, Ushiwaka n'en était pas moins quelqu'un de respectable et un excellent capitaine. Tout le monde avait ses défauts – Oikawa n'était pas exactement le type le plus agréable du monde non plus, loin de là. Si Iwaizumi ne portait pas Ushiwaka dans son cœur, il n'avait rien contre lui non plus. Surtout maintenant que leurs années lycée étaient derrière eux.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Oikawa. Mais si j'étais toi, je lui laisserais une chance.

Oikawa leva les yeux vers lui et rien qu'en le regardant, Iwaizumi comprit que contrairement à lui, son meilleur ami ne comptait rien oublier. Il porterait à jamais les cicatrices de leurs défaites contre Ushiwaka.

\- J'en sais rien, Iwa-chan. On verra bien aux essais.

\- Essaie juste de ne pas trop te prendre la tête avec ça, soupira Hajime en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer.

Oikawa ne répondit rien. Iwaizumi pouvait presque voir les engrenages tourner à plein régime dans sa tête, cherchant un moyen d'éviter d'avoir à jouer avec Ushiwaka.

\- Arrête de te torturer. On sort manger ? Je crève de faim.

Oikawa releva la tête avec un faible sourire.

\- Ça me va.

Iwaizumi et Oikawa se rendirent dans un restaurant de nouilles qu'ils avaient repéré la semaine précédente. Hanamaki et Matsukawa ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et ils s'assirent tous les quatre dans un box. Ils habitaient dans une résidence à peine à deux minutes de celle d'Iwaizumi et d'Oikawa, ce qui rendrait leurs sorties nocturnes beaucoup plus faciles.

\- Eh ben, Oikawa, s'étonna Makki en s'asseyant en face de lui. Je t'ai pas vu ce matin en amphi.

Oikawa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il avait été tellement occupé à ne pas arriver en retard, puis à ne pas tuer quelqu'un après avoir vu Ushijima, qu'il en avait oublié qu'Hanamaki avait dû le chercher.

\- Désolé, Makki. J'ai eu un imprévu.

Iwaizumi secoua la tête silencieusement d'un air désapprobateur. Oikawa l'ignora royalement.

\- Mais encore ? voulut savoir Hanamaki.

Oikawa croisa les bras et se mit à bouder d'un air dégoûté. La simple idée de prononcer son nom lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Il a découvert qu'Ushijima était dans votre promo, déclara Iwaizumi à sa place.

Hanamaki en lâcha ses baguettes. Matsukawa haussa les sourcils.

\- Ça va être drôle, les essais pour l'équipe de volley, commenta Makki.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama Oikawa. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !

\- …mais si on l'a avec nous, y'a pas moyen qu'on perde.

Oikawa poussa un soupir exaspéré. Sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment le seul à voir à quel point Ushiwaka était une nuisance ?

\- Je peux pas le blairer non plus, dit Hanamaki. Mais bon, peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de faire avec ? On n'aura pas le choix, de toute façon.

Iwaizumi finit sa bouchée de nouilles et se tourna vers Oikawa.

\- Même Makki est plus mature que toi, Shittykawa. Une première.

\- Je sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou insulté, Iwaizumi.

\- Probablement les deux, ricana Matsukawa.

Oikawa se recala dans son siège et croisa les bras.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi je traîne avec vous ? râla t-il.

\- Parce que personne d'autre ne te supporte, lui rappela Hanamaki avec un grand sourire.

Iwaizumi et Matsukawa approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Oikawa passa par la suite une bonne demi-heure à leur expliquer en détail pourquoi il était hors de question qu'il joue avec Ushijima.

\- Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui le déteste, tu nous en parles un peu beaucoup. observa Matsukawa.

Oikawa manqua de s'étrangler en buvant son thé.

\- Parce qu'il ruine mon existence.

\- Toujours dans l'exagération. soupira Iwaizumi.

\- C'est vrai ! gémit le passeur.

Hanamaki tapa calmement du poing sur la table.

\- Oikawa, si tu prononces encore une fois le mot « Ushiwaka », tu nous paies une pizza à tous les trois.

\- Mais –

\- Enfin une bonne idée, approuva Iwaizumi. Maintenant, on parle d'autre chose.

\- Comme du fait qu'on peut adieu à notre vie sociale tous les deux ? suggéra Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi hocha gravement la tête. La fac de médecine allait leur en faire baver, ils le savaient depuis le début. Ils avaient aussi dû faire le choix d'arrêter le volleyball, qui ne serait définitivement pas compatible avec leurs emplois du temps.

\- Heureusement que je suis avec toi Matsun, gloussa Hanamaki. Je te ferai à manger quand tu crouleras sous les révisions.

Matsukawa lui sourit et Oikawa à leur faire remarquer qu'ils étaient dégoûtants. Iwaizumi se tourna vers lui.

\- Prends un peu exemple sur Makki. Dire que c'est moi qui vais devoir m'occuper de toi alors que je fais _aussi_ médecine…

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'avais cinq ans, Iwa-chan.

\- Exactement, dirent Matsukawa et Hanamaki en même temps.

\- Est-ce qu'une fois pendant cette soirée vous comptez arrêter de vous liguer contre moi ? Sérieusement, entre ça et Ushi-

Hanamaki éclata de rire et Oikawa se maudit immédiatement.

 _« Il me pourrit la vie, je le hais, je le hais, je le_ _ **hais**_ _. »_

\- Une quatre-fromages pour moi, l'informa Matsukawa en riant.

\- Pareil. On se comprend, chéri.

\- Hm. Chorizo.

\- _IWA-CHAN_ !

Oikawa poussa un soupir consterné. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

* * *

Et voilàà héhé, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite c:

Je n'ai qu'une chose à rajouter : _Oikawa full drama queen is my aesthetic._

 _ **Aeliheart974**_

PS : Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur Badlands auxquelles j'ai pas encore répondu, vous êtes trop cools.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Comme promis je suis là avec le chapitre 2 de cette fic, eheh.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews/qui follow ou fav cette histoire, ça m'encourage à continuer :)

Et **Seishou** , je te réponds ici vu que tu n'étais pas connecté quand tu as posté ta review : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de ne pas être la seule à être désespérée devant le vide intersidéral de l'UshiOi français :( Ce pairing mérite plus d'amour. CA VA CHANGER.

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à Furudate Haruichi.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain et tous les jours qui suivirent, Oikawa mit un point d'honneur à s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'Ushijima. Ce dernier ne fit rien pour s'approcher de lui, à son plus grand soulagement. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin compris que ça n'était même pas la peine d'essayer.

Oikawa s'asseyait donc à côté d'Hanamaki dans tous les cours. Ce dernier ne fichait pas grand-chose, d'ailleurs, il se contentait de jouer sur son ordinateur ou d'envoyer des textos à Matsukawa pendant les matières les plus ennuyeuses, et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les rares cours qu'il trouvait intéressants.

Pour sa part, Oikawa s'appliquait à prendre ses notes de manière impeccable et à écouter le plus attentivement possible, pour éviter d'avoir à trop travailler en rentrant chez lui.

Il fit de son mieux pour laisser le problème Ushijima dans un coin de sa tête jusqu'au jour des essais, mais il n'arrivait à se le sortir du crâne. C'était là tout le problème : il ne se contenait pas de l'ignorer : il le cherchait des yeux toute la journée pour être bien certain de l'éviter.

 _Où_ était la logique là dedans ?

Par moments, Oikawa se fatiguait lui-même. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour retrouver ses esprits.

« _N'y pense pas. N'y pense pas. Il n'existe pas, il n'a jamais existé, d'ailleurs, qui c'est Ushiwaka ? Jamais entendu parler, jamais, ja_ -

\- Tu bloques le chemin, Oikawa. soupira quelqu'un derrière lui.

Oikawa sursauta comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne – ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité, d'ailleurs.

\- Encore toi !

\- Oui, encore moi. dit Ushijima, l'air fatigué. Il se trouve que je suis dans la même université que toi, et que par conséquent, j'aimerai pouvoir traverser le couloir.

Oikawa posa ses mains sur ses hanches et secoua la tête d'un air navré.

\- Ushiwaka-chan, arrête de me suivre.

\- Je vois que tu te prends toujours pour le centre du monde, observa Ushijima. Alors que c'est _toi_ qui t'es assis à côté de moi dans l'amphithéâtre et que c'est encore toi qui me bloques le passage.

Oikawa plissa les yeux. « Certes. _Certes_. »

\- Adieu, saleté. grogna t-il.

Et alors qu'il tournait les talons pour décamper de cet endroit maudit, Oikawa jura qu'il l'avait entendu déclarer :

\- À demain, plutôt.

Oikawa se retint de cogner un mur. Les essais de volley avaient effectivement lieu le lendemain.

* * *

Oikawa se rendit aux essais de volleyball avec un semblant de sérénité.

 _Absolument pas_. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar à la con où un millier de joueurs avec la tête d'Ushiwaka le poursuivaient en hurlant _« T'aurais dû aller à Shiratorizawa_ ». Résultat des courses, il s'était levé pour chercher quelque chose a boire, il avait trébuché sur un livre qui traînait et s'était étalé de tout son long. Il avait même réussi à mettre assez de pagaille pour réveiller Iwaizumi. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas très en forme.

En passant les portes du gymnase avec Hanamaki, Oikawa avait l'estomac noué par l'appréhension – et si les joueurs de l'université étaient tous des monstres ou des génies ? Et s'ils étaient tous comme Ushijima ? Et s'il se retrouvait en face d'une armée d'Ushijima, comme dans son cauchemar ?

 _« Calme-toi. »_ se força-t-il à penser. _« Calme toi, tout va très bien se passer, de toute façon c'est toi le meilleur passeur, c'est toi le meilleur, c'est toi le_ –

\- Tiens donc, Oikawa ! brailla une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

\- Eh ben, ricana Hanamaki. On n'est pas dépaysés, au moins.

Kuroo Tetsurō, l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma, qui possédait également la coiffure la plus ridicule du Japon.

\- Tetsu-chan, le salua Oikawa tandis qu'Hanamaki lui frappait dans la main.

Ils furent interrompus par un second _braillement_ qui venait vers eux à toute vitesse.

\- Ho ho ho, Oikawa ! Mais je savais pas que t'étais là aussi !

Oikawa haussa les sourcils. Tout bien réfléchi, Kuroo n'avait que la seconde coiffure la plus ridicule du Japon, juste après Bokuto Kōtarō.

En fin de compte, c'était une surprise plutôt plaisante de les croiser là : s'il devait être dans la même équipe qu'Ushijima, c'était déjà bien mieux de connaître quelques personnes de plus.

Le gymnase de l'Université de Tokyo consacré au volleyball était beaucoup plus spacieux que celui d'AobaJohsai. Les gradins étaient en meilleur état, aussi. Et à la seule vue des paniers remplis de ballons de volley, Oikawa se sentit électrifié.

C'était son monde, et il en faudrait un peu plus qu'Ushiwaka pour le déstabiliser.

Il y avait une petite vingtaine de joueurs qui attendaient que tous les réguliers de l'équipe arrivent. Oikawa chercha Ushiwaka des yeux et l'aperçut qui discutait avec d'autres joueurs. Enfin, discuter était un bien grand mot, les deux garçons lui posaient des questions et Ushijima se contentait visiblement de répondre par oui ou par non.

Hanamaki, ce traître, ce faux-frère, suivit la direction du regard d'Oikawa et son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire.

\- Ushijima !

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, mais finit par s'approcher d'eux. Bokuto et Kuroo semblaient aux anges de rencontrer un autre visage familier et firent une série de sauts enthousiastes autour du terrain comme deux parfaits idiots. Oikawa était fatigué rien que de les regarder. En voilà deux qui n'auraient pas besoin de s'échauffer, c'était déjà ça de pris.

\- Alors comme ça, t'es aussi en économie ? Je t'avais pas vu le premier jour, mais vu qu'Oikawa passe son temps à nous parler de toi, j'ai bien fini par être mis au courant.

Ushijima haussa les sourcils. Oikawa évita soigneusement son regard, consterné.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non, Hanamaki raconte n'importe quoi. Qu'est ce que tu crois.

\- Si tu le dis.

Oikawa se força à respirer et à se calmer. Il n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge au milieu du gymnase. Il n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge du tout, d'ailleurs. Il allait rester tranquille et faire de l'excellent travail aux essais.

\- Mettez-vous en ligne, leur ordonna celui qui semblait être le capitaine de l'équipe.

Les premières années s'exécutèrent. Oikawa prit bien soin d'écraser le pied d'Hanamaki en se plaçant à sa droite.

\- T'es un gamin, Oikawa. marmonna t-il.

\- Ma vengeance sera terrible.

\- Ah, je vous reconnais ! s'exclama l'un des joueurs. Les quatre là-bas, c'étaient des capitaines d'équipes au lycée !

Bien évidemment, il parlait de Kuroo, Bokuto, Ushijima et Oikawa.

\- Surtout lui. C'est un attaquant. Et l'autre là, un passeur.

Oikawa soupira de lassitude en examinant ses ongles. Il aurait dû être flatté qu'on le reconnaisse, mais la seule chose qui l'avait frappée était qu'une fois de plus, il passait après Ushijima. Les autres premières années les dévisagèrent curieusement.

\- Bon, allez vous échauffer ! ordonna le capitaine.

L'échauffement se passa sans encombre particulière et bientôt, le capitaine ordonna aux premières années de se séparer en deux groupes de six : ils étaient quatorze, aussi deux d'entre eux resteraient sur le banc et échangeraient de place avec d'autres au fur et à mesure.

Oikawa jeta un regard à Hanamaki et ce dernier haussa les épaules. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'équipe où n'était pas Ushiwaka.

\- Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable, tu t'en rends compte, quand même ? lui lança l'attaquant en passant à côté de lui.

\- Va en enfer, Ushiwaka. marmonna Oikawa.

Les matchs se passèrent plutôt bien Kuroo était dans l'équipe d'Oikawa et Bokuto dans celle d'Ushijima. Ça faisait un bien fou à Oikawa de rejouer au volley, même si ce n'était pas avec son équipe, ce qui rendait la coordination assez difficile.

Ils auraient toute l'année pour s'y habituer, et cette perspective fit sourire Oikawa.

Il retint un ricanement quand le capitaine leur ordonna de se mettre en ligne pour faire des services, les uns après les autres.

\- Frimeur, lui lança Hanamaki en lui jetant le ballon.

\- Sois pas jaloux, Makki.

Oikawa s'avança d'un air confiant vers la ligne, le ballon entre ses mains. Il adressa un petit sourire aux bloqueurs qui se tenaient prêts, de l'autre côté du filet.

Si seulement ils savaient ce qui les attendait.

Le passeur inspira longuement avant de prendre son élan et lança la balle comme il l'avait fait un million de fois, avant de la frapper de toutes ses forces.

Le ballon heurta le parquet à l'endroit exact où Oikawa avait voulu l'envoyer, avec une telle force qu'aucun des bloqueurs ne parvint à l'intercepter. Il releva la tête d'un air satisfait, les lèvres relevées en un demi-sourire.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui dans un mélange de surprise et d'admiration – enfin, tous sauf Hanamaki qui secouait la tête de dépit et Ushijima qui gardait son masque impassible.

\- Wow. murmura le capitaine de l'équipe.

Oikawa rayonnait intérieurement.

\- _Oikawa_ , c'est bien ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Fais une passe à Ushijima, pour voir.

Oikawa pensait être préparé à cette éventualité.

Il ne l'était pas. Absolument pas.

 _Non, non, non, non._

\- Ah, désolé, je ne me sens pas bien. bredouilla t-il d'un air peiné. Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre chez moi.

Il était plutôt doué pour jouer la comédie, quand il y mettait vraiment tout son cœur – il n'y avait qu'Iwaizumi qui ne manquait jamais de détecter ses mensonges. Le capitaine sembla perplexe, mais haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, vas-y alors, c'est pas grave, les essais sont presque finis. On verra ça la prochaine fois.

Il passa devant Hanamaki sans le voir.

 _« C'est mauvais. Très mauvais. »_

En passant près Ushijima, il s'entendit murmurer, assez bas pour qu'il n'y ait que lui qui l'entende « Jamais je te ferai de passes, Ushijima. »

Oikawa savait qu'il était ridicule et qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son instinct lui dictait de s'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible.

 _Et si, à force de devoir lui faire des passes, le volley devenait une corvée ? Et s'il ne trouvait même plus de joie dans la pratique de son sport préféré ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait, sans le volleyball ?_

Il était vraiment en train de paniquer.

Oikawa saisit son sac de sport et quitta le gymnase sans se retourner, les mains tremblantes. Il traversa les allées du parc comme un fantôme, incapable de se sortir Ushijima de la tête.

Et parce qu'il n'était visiblement pas assez malchanceux comme ça, il croisa Iwaizumi qui remontait l'allée en sens inverse, sans doute pour aller à l'un de ses cours. Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils en l'aperçevant.

\- Mais…t'étais pas aux essais de volleyball ?

Oikawa ne répondit pas et évita son regard.

\- _Oikawa_ , qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter cette discussion éternellement – et que s'il ne lui racontait pa ce qui s'était passé, Hanamaki le ferait – Oikawa soupira et lui fit un résumé. Hajime fronça les sourcils comme lorsqu'il était _vraiment_ en colère.

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu te rends compte que t'aurais pu gâcher tes chances d'entrer dans l'équipe, tout ça pour une stupide histoire de rivalité ?

Oikawa lui rendit un regard furieux.

\- Ça n'a rien de ridicule ! Il a toujours été notre ennemi !

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! En plus il a passé son temps à te supplier de rejoindre son équipe. Ushijima n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais !

Ils étaient bel et bien en train de crier au milieu du parc, s'attirant des regards curieux.

\- Non, mais je rêve, t'es de son côté en plus ?

Iwaizumi lui lança un regard qui disait clairement que s'ils n'avaient pas été en plein campus, il lui aurait mis un coup de boule sans hésiter.

\- T'as quel âge, pour me poser cette question ? Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas de son côté. Mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que tu t'es comporté comme un con.

Oikawa croisa les bras, l'air peu convaincu. Iwaizumi le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il relève les yeux.

\- Oikawa, t'as _intérêt_ à aller t'excuser.

Oikawa ricana et défia son meilleur ami du regard.

\- Tu sais que je le ferai jamais.

Iwaizumi l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et gronda :

\- Oh, j'te garantis que tu vas y aller, Oikawa. Si t'es pas capable de faire des compromis, je te jure que je touche plus à un ballon de volley en ta présence.

Oikawa plissa les yeux. Il pouvait plaisanter sur n'importe quoi, mais pas là-dessus. Déjà qu'il avait dû faire une croix sur l'idée de l'avoir dans son équipe à l'université…

\- Tu me ferais jamais ça, Iwa-chan.

\- Mets-moi au défi, Shittykawa. Tu verras bien.

Exaspéré, Iwaizumi le lâcha et se mit à marcher en direction de son bâtiment. Oikawa le suivit d'un air furibond.

\- Je le _hais_ , Iwa-chan. Je pourrai jamais jouer avec lui !

\- Alors, ne joue pas ! Crétin !

\- _Quoi_?

Iwaizumi fit volte-face.

\- Tu me fatigues, Oikawa. Tu veux jouer au volley ? Adapte-toi à l'équipe. Les recruteurs ne te passeront pas les mêmes caprices que le coach de Seijoh. Si tu veux devenir un régulier, tu vas devoir faire des sacrifices.

Oikawa poussa un soupir exaspéré et partit dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Il passa près d'une heure dans le parc, après avoir laissé Iwaizumi aller en cours. Rentrer chez lui ne rimerait à rien : il passerait la soirée à tourner en rond en fulminant, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arranger ses problèmes.

Son sac de sport sur l'épaule, il traversa le parc entier, plongé dans ses pensées. Le décor lui changeait radicalement des bâtiments d'AobaJohsai qu'il connaissait par cœur : même s'il était déjà sur le campus de Tokyo depuis deux semaines, il avait l'impression de découvrir de nouveaux lieux tous les jours.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi prêt à accepter le changement que ce qu'il avait pu penser.

Durant les mois qui avaient suivi leur défaite contre Shiratorizawa, la seule chose qui l'avait motivé avait été l'idée d'un nouvel environnement, une nouvelle équipe, de nouvelles opportunités, et surtout, le moyen de s'améliorer sans craindre l'apparition d'Ushijima à tout moment.

Oikawa s'assit au bord de la fontaine et se prit la tête entre les mains.

 _« T'aurais dû venir à Shiratorizawa. »_

 _« Ma fierté stupide, tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir. »_

Le souvenir de leur dernière défaite contre Shiratorizawa restait aussi vif dans sa mémoire que si elle avait eu lieu la veille. Il avait envie de cogner un mur.

Pourquoi tout le monde parvenait-il à oublier ? Pourquoi personne d'autre que lui ne restait-il bloqué dans le passé ?

 _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il était incapable de lâcher prise ?

Hanamaki n'avait aucun problème avec l'idée d'avoir Ushijima dans son équipe, alors pourquoi Oikawa n'était-il pas capable de suivre son exemple ?

Tooru leva les yeux vers le ciel. À travers les arbres, le soleil déclinait lentement. Il se sentait minuscule au milieu de cette immense ville et de ce gigantesque campus, et cette sensation l'oppressait.

Est-ce qu'il aurait préféré être au lycée, à cet instant ? Possible.

Ca n'avait pas toujours été une partie de plaisir, mais il avait toujours Hanamaki, Matsukawa et Iwaizumi dans sa classe, et il avait l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'onde qu'eux. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, en somme.

Iwaizumi s'était fâché contre lui et Hanamaki ne devait pas en penser moins, même s'il se doutait qu'il le laisserait y réfléchir plutôt que de le secouer. Et quelque part, Oikawa comprenait pourquoi ses amis voyaient les choses de cette façon. Il s'était comporté comme un gamin capricieux, incapable de laisser le passé derrière lui.

Oikawa savait qu'il avait bien plus à perdre que son ancien rival dans cette histoire.

Et peut-être qu'en fin de compte, le problème n'était pas Ushijima peut être qu'il fallait juste qu'il se décide à voir cette histoire comme un compromis plutôt que comme une énième défaite contre lui.

Oikawa serra le poing contre la bride de son sac en bandoulière. Iwaizumi avait raison. Il s'était comporté comme un con.

Et il allait devoir s'excuser.

* * *

 _« Jamais je ne te ferai de passes, Ushiwaka. »_

Oikawa avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix cruelle et l'avait gratifié d'un regard noir qui en disait long sur ses sentiments à son égard. Il l'avait fait exprès, avec l'intention que ses mots frappent là où ça faisait le plus mal.

Et le pire, c'est que ça fonctionnait.

L'espace de quelques jours, Ushijima avait espéré qu'il mûrisse un peu et qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait plus à se comporter comme s'ils étaient toujours rivaux. De toute évidence, ça n'était pas le cas.

Ushiwaka continua sa course sur le tapis roulant de la salle de sport. S'entraîner suffisait habituellement à l'empêcher de réfléchir à des choses déplaisantes, mais pas ce soir-là. Les mots d'Oikawa, le dégoût sur son visage lorsqu'on lui avait ordonné de faire équipe avec lui, tout ça lui collait à la peau depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Ça n'aurait pas dû le contrarier à ce point.

Il était habitué à ce qu'Oikawa refuse de le rejoindre. Dans une certaine mesure, il comprenait pourquoi. Mais ils n'étaient plus au lycée, ils n'étaient plus rivaux, alors pourquoi diable était-ce si difficile pour Oikawa de faire un trait sur leurs différends ?

Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus son ennemi ?

Et surtout, pourquoi Wakatoshi persistait-il à penser qu'il avait besoin d'un type aussi détestable ?

Le sport ne fut pas suffisant pour éloigner ses idées noires, ce soir-là.

* * *

À sa plus grande surprise, Oikawa l'attendait devant la porte de l'amphithéâtre le lendemain. Ushijima le dévisagea d'un air méfiant en le voyant se diriger vers lui.

\- Ushiwaka. le salua-t-il.

\- Oikawa. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Oikawa le regarda dans les yeux et dégagea une mèche de son front. Son attitude n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernier affrontement, c'était le même air fier et la même posture féline.

\- Écoute, Ushiwaka. Je peux pas te blairer, c'est un fait.

 _Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir_ , songea Ushijima. _Tant de bonheur dès le matin._

Il n'était quand même pas venu lui parler juste pour lui dire ça, quand même ?

\- …mais il est hors de question que ça m'empêche de jouer au volleyball.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

\- Donc ? demanda Ushijima, qui ne voyait pas vraiment où Oikawa voulait en venir.

Oikawa inspira longuement comme si ça lui demandait un effort suprême.

\- Donc je te ferai des passes. Et…

Son visage se plissa dégoût.

\- ….Je m'excuse pour hier.

Ushijima se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Oikawa Tooru qui _s'excusait_ ?

Il était forcément en train de rêver.

Oikawa semblait résigné, comme s'il était dos au mur et qu'il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il devait accepter la vérité.

Ushijima se demanda un instant à quel point il pouvait bien le détester.

\- Très bien. s'entendit-il répondre. Je suis certain qu'on fera une équipe efficace.

 _« Je l'ai toujours su. »_

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête d'avoir l'air aussi heureux. Ça me dégoûte. Et puis ça sera loin d'être facile. On va devoir s'entraîner jour et nuit pour s'y habituer.

Avec son affreux caractère et ses gamineries, Ushijima oubliait souvent à quel point Oikawa pouvait être sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de volleyball.

\- Quand tu voudras, acquiesça Ushijima.

Oikawa haussa les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

\- Ah oui ? Quand je veux ? Et si je te disais _maintenant_? le défia-t-il.

Ushijima soutint son regard.

\- On n'a pas cours et j'ai toujours mes affaires de volleyball sur moi.

La surprise était lisible sur le visage d'Oikawa et il grimaça comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils puissent être si semblables que ça – ça avait l'air de le faire enrager, d'ailleurs.

\- Ok. On y va, alors.

Et en suivant Oikawa Tooru jusqu'au gymnase de l'université de Tokyo, Ushijima songea que ça ne serait probablement pas la seule chose qu'il découvrirait qu'il avait en commun avec lui.

* * *

Oikawa s'entraîna toute la soirée avec Ushijima.

La première passe qu'il doit lui faire fut la pire de toutes – parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Iwaizumi et à la facilité avec laquelle ils s'étaient toujours accordés. C'était difficile parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des spikes d'Ushijima, c'était rageant parce qu'ils étaient parfaits, ses putains de spikes, et qu'il le détestait.

Il avait toujours aimé faire des passes à Iwaizumi le volley, ça avait été leur truc, depuis le début.

Oikawa soupira une fois de plus et se concentra sur sa prochaine passe.

Il s'adapterait. Il _fallait_ qu'il s'adapte.

Bien évidemment, ils finirent par se disputer – parce qu'Oikawa n'aurait raté une occasion de rejeter la faute sur lui pour rien au monde, et parce qu'Ushijima dirait toujours le fond de sa pensée, même si elle pouvait être vexante.

Alors ils se prirent la tête un bon moment – c'était une première, d'ailleurs, d'entendre Ushijima sortir de ses gonds – il y eut un silence, et Oikawa finit par déclarer :

\- On recommence. On recommence jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par y arriver.

Ushijima était bien d'accord avec lui, pour une fois.

Alors ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'à être épuisés, jusqu'à ce que les jambes et les bras d'Oikawa lui fassent mal et qu'il s'arrête, complètement essoufflé. À côté de lui, Ushijima n'était pas dans un meilleur état – ce qui était extrêmement satisfaisant pour le passeur.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, soupira Oikawa.

Ushijima hocha la tête.

\- Ça ne serait pas raisonnable de continuer.

 _Pas raisonnable_ , en effet, songea amèrement Oikawa.

Il se souvint brutalement qu'Iwaizumi devait se demander ce qu'il fabriquait à cette heure-ci.

Oikawa se demanda brièvement si Ushijima avait des amis sur le campus. Il en doutait, il n'avait vu personne de Shiratorizawa, et à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il était seul.

\- On a encore du boulot. lança t-il à Ushijima. On recommence demain ?

Wakatoshi acquiesça.

Ils allaient devoir s'entraîner jour et nuit pour réussir à se synchroniser et à être efficaces ensemble sur le terrain, parce que c'était clairement insuffisant.

Mais c'était un début.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Vos réactions et votre avis m'intéressent !

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : Je devrai pouvoir poster le chapitre 3 dimanche prochain comme prévu, mais étant donné que je ne serai pas chez moi et que je n'aurai pas mon ordi, c'est aussi possible que vous deviez attendre jusqu'à lundi :( Je ferai mon possible !


	3. Chapter 3

Meh. Ce chapitre, bon sang. J'ai mis un temps PAS POSSIBLE à le finir. J'étais jamais satisfaite de mes scènes et je les ré-écrivais encore et encore (sans oublier que j'étais en vacances à Paris et que vu que je passais mes journées dehors, j'écrivais le soir et j'étais DEAD) tout ça pour dire qu'écrire de l'UshiOi, c'est plus compliqué que ce que je pensais, mais c'est chouette quand même.

Désolée pour le léger retard d'ailleurs :( Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, je pose un peu les bases pour la suite héhé 8) Ça devrait bouger un peu plus dans le chapitre 4 !

En attendant merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Et merci à **Thalilitwen** qui me l'a relu 8))

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

\- Tu t'es _entraîné_ avec Ushijima ? s'exclama Hanamaki.

Le passeur sentit que cette conversation lui filerait une migraine.

Il était assis avec Iwa-chan, Hanamaki et Matsukawa dans le restaurant de nouilles qui était devenu leur repère, et Iwaizumi avait eu la bonne idée de leur raconter pour son entraînement nocturne avec Ushijima la veille.

\- Jusqu'à pas d'heure, en plus, ajouta Iwaizumi.

Oikawa lui jeta un regard noir. Il avait fait ce qu'il était censé faire, non ? Il n'allait pas en plus subir un interrogatoire !

\- Attends, dit Matsukawa. C'est pas toi qui t'es barré au milieu des essais juste pour ne pas avoir à lui faire une malheureuse passe ?

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel et reprit une gorgée de son thé.

\- Y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Hanamaki le dévisagea d'un air suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a proposé ? Un an de pain au lait gratuit ? Il t'a peut-être même payé en nature…

Oikawa manqua de lui recracher son thé dessus.

\- Ça va pas non, Makki ? Je préfèrerais mourir.

La simple idée le faisait frissonner de dégoût.

\- Rho, on t'en voudrait pas, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal foutu.

Matsukawa hocha la tête comme s'il approuvait totalement et Oikawa secoua la tête, effaré. Étant le petit-ami d'Hanamaki, n'était-il pas censé lui dire de se calmer, par hasard ?

\- En tout cas ça me rassure que tu te sois ressaisi, dit Hanamaki. C'était pas très pro la scène que tu nous as faite au gymnase.

Oikawa détourna le regard et croisa les bras.

\- Je sais. Mais je me suis fait une raison, on peut parler d'autre chose, maintenant ?

Ses amis ne manquèrent pas de le taquiner tout le long de la soirée, mais Oikawa ne regretta pas sa décision pour autant. Le volleyball passait avant tout, même si ça signifiait s'entraîner avec Ushijima.

* * *

Le lendemain, Oikawa arriva plus tôt que prévu dans l'amphithéâtre. Il avait mieux dormi que d'habitude et n'avait donc pas eu de mal à se lever à la première sonnerie de son réveil. La plupart des étudiants habitaient sur le campus, comme lui, et arrivaient rarement plus de cinq minutes avant le début du cours.

Il n'y avait qu'Ushijima Wakatoshi pour être présent à 7h45 lorsque le cours commençait à 8 heures. Au sommet des marches, Oikawa hésita. Il s'asseyait en général vers le milieu de l'amphithéâtre – pour qu'Hanamaki puisse pioncer tranquille, mais qu'Oikawa puisse quand même avoir une bonne vue sur le tableau. Ushijima était déjà assis et ne pouvait donc pas le voir et c'était tant mieux, parce qu'il était en train de remettre en question l'un de ses principes les plus fondamentaux : ne jamais s'approcher de lui s'il n'y était pas contrait.

Pourtant, il sentait que les choses changeraient entre eux qu'il le veuille ou non, et que c'était sans doute dans son intérêt de cesser de les combattre.

 _« Heureusement que je me suis réveillé de bonne humeur. »_ soupira t-il intérieurement.

Il marcha jusqu'à la rangée où était assis Ushijima et s'assit à ses côtés sans plus de cérémonie. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils de surprise et lui lança :

\- Bonjour, Oikawa.

Le passeur alluma son ordinateur sans le regarder.

\- Yo, Ushiwaka.

Oikawa relut ses notes du cours précédent pendant une ou deux minutes avant de remarquer qu'Ushijima le fixait toujours.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? finit par lâcher Oikawa. Je sais que je suis magnifique, mais si ça te déconcentre je peux aller m'asseoir ailleurs…

Wakatoshi ne releva pas sa plaisanterie.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi, malgré les 300 places libres de cet amphi, tu as choisi de t'asseoir à côté de moi.

Oikawa soupira.

\- Si t'es pas content, je peux aussi m'en aller.

Ushijima secoua la tête.

\- Ça me surprend, c'est tout.

 _Moi aussi, pour être honnête_ , pensa Oikawa. _Mais peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment le connard que j'ai l'air d'être et que j'ai envie de changer un peu. Peut-être que je veux juste que ça se passe mieux entre nous, pour qu'on puisse jouer plus facilement. Et peut-être que si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais voulu qu'on fasse ça pour moi._

Hanamaki arriva deux minutes en retard et râla en voyant où Oikawa s'était assis.

\- T'es sérieux Oikawa, au troisième rang ?

\- Ça te fera pas de mal de suivre un peu, Makki.

\- Ahhh. gémit Hanamaki. J'aurai mieux fait de rester dormir.

\- Tais-toi, j'écoute le cours.

Oikawa se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé lorsqu'il vit Ushijima esquisser un sourire.

Il remarqua après un rapide coup d'œil sur son écran que ses notes sont étaient bien plus soignées que les siennes – décidément, il fallait qu'il fasse tout mieux que lui, hein ? – et qu'il tapait plus vite que lui, ce qui se révélait très pratique lorsqu'il perdait le fil de ce que disait leur professeur.

À la moitié du cours, Oikawa et Hanamaki sortirent pour leur habituelle pause café – tout à fait essentielle pour survivre au reste de la journée.

\- Ramène-toi, Ushiwaka. lança Hanamaki. Tu devrais boire plus de café, ça te donnerait meilleure mine.

Oikawa se contenta de ricaner. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Ushijima les suive, mais force était de constater qu'il était tout à fait imprévisible.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, à mettre autant de sucre dans ton café, marmonna Hanamaki une fois qu'Oikawa eut récupéré son gobelet fumant.

Le passeur haussa les épaules. Il avait toujours aimé les trucs sucrés.

\- Ushiwaka ! Tu fais la même chose ?! s'exclama Hanamaki, effaré.

Oikawa plissa les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils se trouvent des points communs ? Était-ce donc impossible d'être un peu différent de lui ?

\- C'est bizarre, approuva Oikawa. T'as plutôt une tête à boire ton café noir. Comme ton âme.

Ushijima leva les yeux au ciel et Hanamaki secoua la tête de dépit.

\- Il est trop tôt pour ces conneries. soupira ce dernier.

\- Il est dix heures, fit remarquer Ushijima.

Hanamaki regarda Oikawa comme s'il regrettait d'avoir pris son aversion pour Ushijima à la légère. Oikawa sourit en terminant son café. Ça lui apprendrait à se moquer de lui.

* * *

En sortant de l'amphithéâtre, Ushijima reconnut Iwaizumi Hajime et un autre ancien joueur d'AobaJohsai. Ils attendaient sans doute Oikawa et Hanamaki. Iwaizumi haussa les sourcils en l'apercevant avec eux et celui qui l'accompagnait fit un commentaire qu'Ushijima était trop loin pour entendre.

\- Ah, voilà Iwa-chan.

Oikawa fit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami en s'avançant vers lui. Aussi loin qu'Ushijima se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu Oikawa sans Iwaizumi.

\- Oikawa va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Oikawa croisa les bras et sa bouche se plissa en une moue boudeuse.

\- T'es pas gentil, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi l'ignora et se dirigea vers Ushijima. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils de surprise, mais lui serra tout de même la main.

\- Iwaizumi, le salua Ushijima.

\- Ushijima. Je peux te parler une minute ?

Wakatoshi cligna des yeux.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils s'éloignèrent de l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre et Iwaizumi lui lança :

\- Oikawa m'a dit qu'il faisait un effort pour être correct avec toi. C'est la vérité ?

Ushijima hocha la tête. Le fait qu'il se soit assis volontairement à côté de lui le matin et qu'il ait passé toute la journée sans l'insulter une seule fois prouvait qu'il était capable de faire des efforts.

Ça n'aurait pas dû le rendre aussi stupidement heureux, d'ailleurs.

\- Je pense qu'il s'est ressaisi.

Iwaizumi hocha la tête.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il devait te laisser une chance.

Ushijima ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'ancien as d'AobaJohsai en train de plaider sa cause auprès d'Oikawa. Étant donné le lien visiblement indestructible qui les unissait, il ne doutait pas qu'il ait été le seul capable de raisonner le passeur.

Il avait décidément bien mal jugé Iwaizumi Hajime.

\- J'ai envie de te faire confiance, Ushijima. poursuivit Iwaizumi. Sincèrement. Mais si j'apprends que t'as fait quoi que ce soit de mal à Oikawa, t'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi.

Sa voix était calme, mais une lueur féroce brillait dans ses yeux. Wakatoshi n'eut aucun mal à croire qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire payer quiconque blesserait Oikawa.

Ushijima se retint cependant de lui rétorquer que si quelqu'un avait blessé l'autre, ça n'était certainement pas lui.

\- Ça n'a jamais été mon intention. finit-il par rétorquer.

Même s'il se doutait qu'il avait eu tort d'insister pour qu'Oikawa le suive à Shiratorizawa, il ne l'avait pas fait dans le but de l'humilier. Il avait juste du mal à comprendre son attachement à Seijoh, parce qu'il méritait définitivement mieux que ça.

\- Ouais, je m'en doute. soupira Iwaizumi. Désolé pour ça, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'il grandisse un peu, mais t'imagines bien que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

Ushijima acquiesça. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'ils discutaient de la garde d'un enfant.

\- Merci de lui avoir fait reconsidérer les choses. finit-il par déclarer. Je vais y aller.

Iwaizumi hocha la tête.

\- C'est pas un peu fini ces messes basses ? s'écria Oikawa en revenant vers eux. Vous complotez contre moi ? T'essaies de me voler mon Iwa-chan, Ushiwaka ?

\- La ferme, Oikawa. déclara platement Iwaizumi. Ushijima, tu peux venir manger avec nous, si tu veux.

Oikawa haussa les épaules d'un air faussement indifférent en se dirigeant vers Hanamaki et Matsukawa. Après un moment d'hésitation, Wakatoshi se décida à les rejoindre.

\- Ça te fait pas bizarre d'être au milieu d'anciens de Seijoh ? le railla Hanamaki une fois qu'ils furent assis dans le restaurant.

Ushijima haussa les épaules.

\- C'est du passé. Ça m'est égal.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel et Iwaizumi lui colla un coup de coude avant qu'il ne fasse une réflexion désagréable.

* * *

Le temps sembla passer à une vitesse fulgurante aux yeux d'Oikawa, après cette soirée.

Les entraînements de volleyball se succédaient, et faire des passes à Ushijima avait fini par devenir normal. Ça n'était pas aussi naturel que lorsqu'il jouait avec Iwaizumi et ça ne le serait probablement jamais, mais c'était suffisant.

Son équipe n'était plus AobaJohsai, mais l'université de Tokyo ; son as n'était plus Iwaizumi, mais Ushijima Wakatoshi. C'était différent, ça avait longtemps été déstabilisant. Mais une fois qu'Oikawa s'était fait à l'idée, c'était devenu incroyable.

Kuroo et Bokuto étaient des armes redoutables pendant les matchs, et sans surprise, ils étaient tous les cinq devenus des réguliers six mois après le début des cours.

Passer du temps avec Ushijima était devenu aussi normal que de faire partie de son équipe. Oikawa n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient amis. Ils jouaient au volleyball ensemble et suivaient les mêmes cours, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il le trouvait peut-être moins insupportable qu'auparavant, mais ça n'en faisait pas un être cher à son cœur pour autant.

Oikawa avait toujours été rancunier, et il lui suffisait de se remémorer le mépris avec lequel Ushijima avait traité AobaJohsai par le passé pour ressentir cette colère sourde aussi vivement qu'auparavant.

 _Et pourtant_ , aucun de ses amis ne semblait avoir ce problème. Ushijima s'entendait étrangement bien avec Iwaizumi, ce qui restait un mystère pour Oikawa. Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement tous les cinq à la cafétéria du campus, et la présence d'Ushijima au milieu des quatre anciens de Seijoh avait fini par cesser d'être étrange – d'autant plus qu'ils étaient souvent rejoints par Bokuto et Kuroo.

Six mois plus tôt, si on avait dit à Oikawa qu'il jouerait dans la même équipe qu'Ushijima, il aurait plissé le front de dégoût et demandé à changer d'université.

Force était de constater que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Ushijima ne regrettait pas un instant d'avoir choisi l'université de Tokyo. Certes, être séparé de ses anciens camarades et se retrouver seul alors qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable s'était révélé difficile. Mais aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, c'était grâce à Oikawa qu'il n'était plus seul. Il s'était intégré au groupe du passeur avec une facilité déconcertante.

Et bien malgré lui, Wakatoshi avait sans cesse l'impression que son monde tournait autour d'Oikawa sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. C'était les passes d'Oikawa, les piques d'Oikawa…il était partout. Et Wakatoshi avait fini par apprécier sa présence en dehors du terrain.

Surtout dans ces moments, vers la fin de leurs entraînements, où Oikawa était trop épuisé pour se souvenir d'être désagréable avec lui et où c'était juste naturel – presque confortable, même – de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc pour faire une pause. Ils ne parlaient pas forcément, mais savoir qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre – au moins sur le terrain – était agréable. Presque trop agréable.

Wakatoshi n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement pessimiste, mais il n'aurait jamais espéré un tel progrès en aussi peu de temps. Et il ne parlait pas seulement du volleyball.

\- Ushiwaka, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Wakatoshi plissa les yeux d'un air confus.

\- Euh, oui ?

\- Tu viens de sourire. Est-ce que je dois appeler une ambulance ?

Ushijima secoua la tête comme s'il se maudissait d'avoir oublié la gaminerie d'Oikawa l'espace d'un instant. Et puis il avait rêvé, il n'avait certainement pas souri.

Oikawa le pointa du doigt comme s'il venait de voir un démon.

\- T'as recommencé !

Ushijima haussa les épaules et partit en direction des vestiaires – et non, il n'était pas en train de fuir, absolument pas.

Son reflet dans la glace des vestiaires lui apprit qu'il était _en effet,_ en train de sourire, sans même s'en être rendu compte.

* * *

À la fin de leur première période d'examens, Oikawa écarquilla les yeux en lisant sa note sur le tableau d'affichage.

\- _C_ ? Comment ça, C ? s'écria-t-il. J'avais révisé pour cette saloperie !

Ushijima fit une grimace peu convaincue.

\- Non, Oikawa. Tu as relu le cours trois jours avant l'épreuve.

\- Mais ça suffit, d'habitude ! protesta Oikawa.

À côté d'eux, Hanamaki hocha la tête d'un air approbateur devant son D+.

\- Tranquille.

Oikawa était conscient qu'il n'avait pas travaillé cette matière autant qu'il aurait dû le faire : il s'était contenté d'être attentif pendant les cours et de prendre des notes, ce qui lui suffisait largement pour être en tête de classe au lycée. Un grognement de frustration lui échappa. S'il était obligé de passer plus de temps à travailler, il en aurait moins à consacrer au volleyball.

\- Si tu t'y mettais sérieusement, tu aurais un A sans problème, fit remarquer Ushijima. C'est vraiment rien de compliqué. Je peux même t'aider à réviser, si tu veux.

\- Va au diable, Ushiwaka, marmonna Oikawa.

Il rentra directement à son appartement, d'une humeur plus massacrante que jamais.

Maudit Ushiwaka avec ses A+ et son niveau irréprochable. Qu'il lui donne des cours ? Et puis quoi encore ! Comme si ça n'était pas suffisamment fatigant de devoir voir sa sale tête tous les jours !

Il claqua la porte avec mauvaise humeur en arrivant chez lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? grogna Iwaizumi depuis le canapé.

Il était assis en tailleur au milieu d'une pile de polycopiés épais comme des dictionnaires, un casque autour du cou.

\- J'ai eu un C à l'examen ! râla Oikawa en envoyant son sac dans un coin d'un coup de pied.

\- C'est pas si mal, pour ce que t'avais révisé.

\- Mais tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Si t'as tellement de choses en commun avec Ushijima t'as qu'à te marier avec lui ! Vous seriez tellement bien sans moi !

Iwaizumi se pinça le front d'un air las et ferma son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shittykawa ?

\- Tu devineras jamais la dernière. Il m'a proposé de me donner des cours. Comme si j'avais besoin de lui !

Oikawa croisa les bras et soupira de dépit. Iwaizumi le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des crétins.

\- Il essaie juste d'être gentil, Oikawa. Depuis le début de l'année.

\- Ha. C'était sûrement pour être gentil qu'il m'a dit que j'aurai mieux fait d'aller à Shiratorizawa.

\- Misère, soupira Iwaizumi. J'ai besoin d'une aspirine.

Oikawa se laissa tomber sur le canapé et balança ses jambes sur les genoux d'Iwaizumi.

\- Oikawa.

\- Mm.

\- Oikawa.

Le passeur releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Iwaizumi le fixait d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Quoi ? feignit-il.

\- Tu vas _gentiment_ accepter sa proposition.

\- Pff. C'est _hors de question_.

Sans surprise, il se retrouva à côté d'Ushijima en amphi le lendemain, incapable de croire à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Ushiwaka. J'ai bien réfléchi et finalement…je veux bien te faire l'honneur d'être mon professeur.

* * *

Et voilààà 8) Merci d'avour lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Aeliheart974**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 4 8) Il a été bien plus facile et drôle à écrire que le 3 donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Encore quelques heures en retard, my bad D:

Les choses avancent un peu (je crois ?) entre Ushijima et Oikawa dans ce chapitre (ENFIN) tenez vous prêts pour le 5 8))))) (le smiley qui veut tout dire)

Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que quand on me dit que mon écriture vous fait aimer l'Ushioi ou même Ushijima, je sais pas quoi dire merci je vous aime ;_;

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

La bibliothèque était relativement silencieuse à cette heure de la journée. Il était quasiment vingt heures et la plupart des étudiants préféraient travailler chez eux – ou ne pas travailler du tout, comme Hanamaki, qui se moquait éperdument de ses notes. Cependant, pour une raison qui restait obscure aux yeux d'Oikawa, certaines personnes traînaient volontairement dans l'université après les cours sans pourtant réviser quoi que ce soit. Il se demandait bien ce qui les motivait. Le wifi gratuit ? La machine à café ? Mystère.

Oikawa et Ushijima s'étaient installés au premier étage, entre les livres de chimie et ceux de physique, parce que c'était le seul endroit où on pouvait parler sans se faire réprimander par le bibliothécaire. En outre, les lampes qui jonchaient chaque table diffusaient une lumière dorée moins agressive que les néons blancs du rez-de-chaussée, ce qui était non négligeable lorsqu'on était là depuis dix-huit heures.

\- Tu n'as pas compris cette partie du cours. déclara Ushijima. La première partie de ton plan est confuse et la deuxième est hors sujet.

Le passeur sentit une veine pulser sur son front et reprit sa dissertation des mains d'Ushijima avec un sourire forcé.

 _« Ne pas lui mettre une baffe, ne pas lui mettre une baffe. »_

Oikawa se rappela dans un élan de lucidité qu'Ushijima avait sans doute bien mieux à faire et que s'il était là, c'était pour l'aider. Il rajusta ses lunettes en soupirant.

\- Je t'écoute, Ushiwaka-chan.

Ushijima ne grimaçait même plus à l'entente de ce surnom – il avait compris que c'était peine perdue d'essayer de convaincre Oikawa de l'appeler par son nom.

Il expliqua donc à Oikawa tout ce qu'il avait mal compris sur le chapitre en question, tandis que ce dernier l'écoutait avec un mélange d'agacement et d'ébahissement. Comment Ushijima pouvait être meilleur que lui dans presque tous les domaines le dépassait totalement – et l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Au bout d'une heure de plus à écumer son devoir dans ses moindres erreurs et mauvaises tournures, Oikawa se massa les tempes et retira ses lunettes. Il avait définitivement besoin d'une pause. Lorsqu'il remit ses lunettes, il remarqua qu'Ushijima fixait l'allée en face d'eux d'un air mécontent.

\- Hm ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? lui demanda Oikawa.

\- Je crois que les filles qui gloussent derrière la bibliothèque te regardent.

Oikawa ricana et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne les avait même pas remarquées.

\- Tu _crois_ ? Bien sûr que c'est moi qu'elles regardent !

Ushijima soupira et posa son stylo.

\- Peu importe. Je déteste travailler dans le bruit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, on ne va pas les chasser quand même !

Ushijima le regarda comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il avait eu en tête.

\- Quel rustre, se désola Oikawa en croisant les bras. Tu m'étonnes que t'aies aucun succès avec les filles.

Ushijima haussa les épaules.

\- Ça m'est complètement égal. rétorqua t-il. Et si ça t'importe tellement, pourquoi tu repousses toujours les avances de tes fans ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Oikawa. C'était bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis ses années lycée.

\- Mais parce que les filles ne m'intéressent pas, tout simplement, déclara Oikawa en fermant son classeur. Ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir flatté, ceci dit.

\- Je vois.

Oikawa plissa les yeux comme pour tenter d'analyser sa réaction. Il n'avait en général aucun mal à deviner ce que pensaient les gens, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Ushijima, il avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur. C'était comme s'il ne fonctionnait pas comme les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Wakatoshi en le voyant ranger ses affaires.

\- Je range mes affaires, c'est pas évident ? Puisqu'il y a trop de bruit ici, on à qu'a aller ailleurs.

\- Et où ?

\- On aurait pu aller chez moi, mais Iwa-chan a besoin de calme. Donc on va chez toi.

Ushijima le fixa en fronçant les sourcils pendant un moment, puis finit par déclarer :

\- Si tu veux.

L'appartement d'Ushijima se trouvait à peine à deux blocs d'immeubles de celui d'Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Il était situé au troisième étage sans ascenseur et faisait approximativement la même taille que le leur.

Comme il s'y attendait, son salon était impeccablement rangé – presque trop, d'ailleurs.

\- Tu serais pas un maniaque du ménage, par hasard, Ushiwaka-chan ? le taquina Oikawa.

Plus il l'imaginait en train d'épousseter ses étagères avec un soin méticuleux, plus il avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

\- Je ne supporte pas le désordre, avoua Wakatoshi.

Oikawa nota qu'il y avait peu d'objets de décoration dans la pièce. Les meubles étaient plutôt bien assortis et les seuls bibelots présents sur son étagère étaient ses trophées de volleyball et une photo de l'équipe de Shiratorizawa.

 _« Comme c'est mignon. »_ Il se garda bien de formuler cette pensée à voix haute.

Ils s'installèrent sur le balcon – oui, son appartement avait un balcon, Oikawa n'admettrait jamais à quel point il en était jaloux – et achevèrent leurs révisions de la soirée.

C'était d'ailleurs uniquement pour ce fantastique balcon qu'Oikawa décida qu'ils ne remettraient plus les pieds à la bibliothèque.

* * *

Un matin, alors qu'Ushijima, Hanamaki et Oikawa étaient à leur traditionnel emplacement près de la machine à café, une fille de leur promotion s'approcha de leur groupe.

\- Euh, Wakatoshi-kun, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Oikawa plissa les yeux en buvant le reste de son café. Il observa Ushijima s'éloigner dans le couloir avec la fille en question.

\- Arrête de les fixer comme ça, on dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un. soupira Hanamaki.

Le passeur ricana.

\- C'est tout de même incroyable qu'une fille s'intéresse à Ushiwaka alors que je suis à côté. C'est quoi son problème ? Je parie que c'est une psychopathe.

Hanamaki secoua la tête.

\- T'es pas croyable.

Ushijima ne mit pas longtemps à revenir vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? voulut savoir Hanamaki. Elle était mignonne.

\- Mouais. Pas tellement, dit Oikawa.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas.

Hanamaki ouvrit des yeux ronds pendant qu'Oikawa éclatait de rire.

\- Si peu de tact, c'est impressionnant, gloussait le passeur. Je vais pas m'en remettre, oh mon dieu –

\- Attends, l'arrêta Hanamaki. Tu lui as balancé ça ? Juste « Tu m'intéresses pas. » ?

Ushijima hocha la tête.

\- J'ai été franc.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu devrais te faire un t-shirt avec cette phrase écrite dessus.

\- T'as pas de t-shirt avec écrit « drama queen » dessus, pourtant. fit observer Makki en jetant son gobelet.

\- Hé !

Même Ushijima avait souri. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent l'amphithéâtre, Oikawa songea qu'il vallait mieux pour cette fille qu'il l'ait envoyée balader. Sortir avec Ushijima devait donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge.

* * *

L'entraînement de volleyball fut plus amusant que prévu, ce soir-là. Le coach leur fit jouer un match à 3 contre 3 : Kuroo, Bokuto et Hanamaki contre Oikawa, Ushijima et un autre membre de l'équipe.

\- L'équipe perdante paie à bouffer à la gagnante ! lança Kuroo.

Gagner ne fut pas une mince affaire étant donné que Bokuto était d'excellente humeur – sûrement à l'idée de manger gratuitement -, mais Oikawa et Ushijima ne comptaient en aucun cas leur laisser la victoire. Ushijima ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait mis tant d'énergie dans un match d'entraînement contre sa propre équipe.

Oikawa semblait bien s'amuser et Ushijima songea que si ça pouvait le distraire du stress du match qui approchait, c'était tant mieux. Il avait vite remarqué que le passeur avait tendance à trop en faire, autant par perfectionnisme que par peur d'être dépassé par des joueurs plus talentueux que lui.

Si Wakatoshi appréciait son côté impitoyable pour ce qui était du volley, il s'assurerait de ne pas le laisser se blesser. Iwaizumi ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné – et lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- Ha ! hurla Oikawa lorsqu'Ushijima envoya la balle à travers les défenses de l'équipe adverse, marquant ainsi le point qu'il leur manquait. Sors ton portefeuille, Testu-chan !

Kuroo grogna en s'essuyant le front. Oikawa jubilait. Il se tourna vers Ushijima et Lui tendit sa main d'un air victorieux. Ushijima mit une demi-seconde avant de comprendre qu'il était censé la frapper, ce qui eut pour résultat de lui faire manquer sa paume de quelques centimètres. Oikawa soupira en riant à moitié.

\- C'est pas croyable, t'as jamais tapé dans la main de quelqu'un ou quoi ? Aurait-on trouvé ta faiblesse ?

\- N'importe quoi, marmonna Ushijima.

De l'autre côté du filet, Hanamaki clignait des yeux comme s'il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Oikawa lui tira la langue.

\- Disgrâce, gémit Bokuto en fixant sa main comme si tout le tort lui revenait.

\- Pleure pas Bo, je t'invite, dit Kuroo en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Au point où j'en suis…

\- T'es le meilleur ! gloussa Bokuto en se jetant dans ses bras.

Hanamaki bâilla.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim. On s'arrache ?

Leurs appartements étant proches les uns des autres, Ushijima marcha avec Hanamaki et Oikawa en rentrant du restaurant.

\- Ah, j'ai bien mangé, roucoula Oikawa. Il avait le goût de la victoire, ce repas. Pas vrai, Ushiwaka ?

\- Je ne crois pas que la victoire ait un goût, en fait.

Hanamaki éclata de rire et Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, ta gueule. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- On aura bien rigolé en tout cas, admit Hanamaki.

Force était de constater qu'il avait raison. . Après ces quelques mois à fréquenter les anciens troisièmes années de Seijoh, Ushijima n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de reconnaître qu'il avait sous-estimé leur proximité.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas gagné une seule fois contre Shiratorizawa et n'étaient pas allés jusqu'aux Nationales, mais ils restaient une équipe en dehors du terrain et ce n'était pas près de changer.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant de la sienne. Bien sûr, il prenait toujours régulièrement des nouvelles de Tendou et de Semi, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'eux qu'Oikawa était proche d'Iwaizumi, Hanamaki et Matsukawa. Il les considérait plus comme ses partenaires que comme ses amis.

Et peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les interactions sociales, et ça avait été le cadet de ses soucis à l'époque.

C'était visiblement en train de changer. Parce que pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois de sa vie, Ushijima considérait l'idée de faire un pas vers les autres - sans leur imposer sa vision des choses comme si c'était une évidence.

Et faire un pas vers quelqu'un en particulier, surtout.

* * *

Le nouveau passe-temps d'Oikawa était de taper des idioties dans le cours d'Ushijima pendant qu'il ne regardait pas. Un jour, il avait remplacé le mot « monnaie » par « pain au lait » une centaine de fois dans son cours d'économie. Son visage lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la supercherie n'avait pas de prix.

Cet après-midi-là était l'un de ceux où il s'ennuyait. Le soleil déclinait derrière les hautes fenêtres de l'amphithéâtre et il n'avait qu'une hâte : que le cours se termine. Il avança sa main vers le clavier d'Ushijima et effaça la dernière ligne qu'il venait de taper. L'attaquant fronça les sourcils.

\- _Oikawa_. le prévint-il d'une voix monocorde.

Pas impressionné le moins du monde, Oikawa amorça un geste pour recommencer et Ushijima lui donna une tape sur la main.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille.

\- Ha ! Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ?

Fort heureusement pour Ushijima et ses nerfs, la fin du cours coupa court à leur discussion. Le professeur leur recommanda de commencer dès maintenant à réviser pour l'examen qui arrivait et les congédia.

\- Pas trop tôt, bâilla Hanamaki.

Oikawa éteignit son ordinateur.

\- Je suppose que tu veux pas venir bosser avec nous, Makki ?

\- Tu supposes bien. Je vais rentrer retrouver Mattsun.

Il en avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux. Oikawa lui fit une grimace de dégoût.

\- Bon, on y va alors.

\- Amusez-vous bien, ricana Hanamaki avec un sourire de trois mètres de long.

Oikawa fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui oui oui. S'amuser. En révisant. Avec Ushiwaka. Bien sûr Makki. Plus ça va, plus je me dis que c'est pas plus mal que Mattsun veuille être médecin, vu le cas social avec qui il sort…

Hanamaki lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Rage tant que tu peux, chouchou.

* * *

Ces fins d'après-midi à réviser chez Ushijima avaient fini par devenir une habitude. La plupart du temps, ils calaient ces séances de travail les mardis et jeudis et se rendaient ensuite à l'entraînement de volleyball.

Ils travaillaient même les matières où Oikawa était meilleur que lui – parce qu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils fonctionnaient bien plus efficacement comme ça, et qu'Ushijima n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde à s'en plaindre.

Ushijima avait travaillé seul pendant tout le lycée, et cette méthode lui allait très bien puisqu'elle donnait les résultats qu'il attendait sans le forcer hors de sa zone de confort. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il finirait par apprécier le fait d'avoir quelqu'un pour critiquer ses notes et ses dissertations, où même quelqu'un à qui avouer qu'il détestait certaines matières.

\- Comment ça, tu détestes ça ? s'étonna Oikawa, comme si on lui avait menti toute sa vie.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'étonnant. Personne n'aime toutes les matières.

\- Oui, mais toi, t'es pas comme les autres, Ushiwaka. Les autres ne disent pas « Tu m'intéresses pas » quand on se confesse à eux, ils mentent et disent quelque chose de gentil.

Ushijima secoua la tête de dépit.

\- On va parler de cette histoire encore longtemps ?

\- Oui, ricana Oikawa. Jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Wakatoshi ne fit pas remarquer à Oikawa qu'il doutait qu'il trouve un intérêt à l'embêter avec ça après la fin de leurs études.

Le passeur reporta son attention sur son polycopié. Il plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes sous l'effet de la concentration.

Ushijima n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Oikawa portait des lunettes avant de l'avoir vu les mettre au début de l'année. Pour sa défense, il ne risquait pas de le voir les porter sur le terrain au lycée.

Il devait avouer qu'il les aimait bien. Elles rendaient son visage un peu moins enfantin, et réussissaient l'exploit de lui donner l'air aussi attirant que d'habitude alors qu'il portait un affreux sweatshirt avec une tête d'alien et que ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés par le vent. Ou peut-être que les lunettes n'avaient rien à voir avec ça et qu'il le trouvait simplement beau, point à la ligne.

Ushijima reporta son attention sur son propre polycopié dont il n'avait rien retenu depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Quel mot utilisait-on, déjà, pour décrire quelque chose qui empêchait de se concentrer ?

Agaçant ? Énervant ?

Oikawa soupira et posa son polycopié. Il regarda Ushijima droit dans les yeux et déclara avec tout le sérieux du monde :

\- Je veux une glace au chocolat.

« Ah, oui ». se souvint Ushijima. « Distrayant. »

* * *

Comment Ushijima s'était laissé convaincre de faire une « pause » en commençant une série télévisée le dépassait. Mais il était bel et bien affalé à côté d'Oikawa sur son canapé, les yeux à peine ouverts. L'horloge murale indiquait cinq heures du matin.

Ils avaient regardé les treize épisodes de cette maudite série.

Oikawa s'était endormi un épisode et demi avant la fin, et Ushijima se posait encore la question de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas encore éteint cette cochonnerie cinématographique. La curiosité quant à la fin du dernier épisode ? L'idée peu réjouissante de réveiller Oikawa ?

Probablement un peu des deux – mais surtout la dernière option, étant donné que le passeur s'était endormi sur son épaule. Il respirait à intervalles réguliers et semblait totalement détendu. Même dans la pièce uniquement éclairée par la lumière de la télévision, il pouvait deviner qu'il était encore complètement décoiffé.

Ça aurait été _tellement_ facile de tourner la tête, de poser une main sur sa joue pour le réveiller et de l'embrasser.

Ushijima réalisa avec un sursaut ce à quoi il venait de penser. C'était la pire idée qui lui soit jamais passée par la tête. Oikawa le tuerait probablement. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, Iwaizumi s'en chargerait. Le fait qu'Oikawa et lui se soient enfin coordonnés sur le terrain relevait déjà du miracle – et il ne parlait même pas de ces innombrables soirées à réviser tous les deux.

Il avait toujours été capable de réprimer les émotions qu'il ne voulait pas et qui pouvaient avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Avoir envie d'embrasser Oikawa Tooru en faisait partie.

Heureusement pour lui, Oikawa le sortit de ses pensées.

\- _Mm. J'ai tout découvert. Je sais que vous nous dites pas tout sur les aliens. Je vous échange Makki et Mattsun contre les dossiers secrets de la NASA. Mm. Non, pas Iwa-chan, faut pas exagérer, hey-_

De mieux en mieux. Il parlait dans son sommeil maintenant. Ushijima hésita à céder à la tentation de s'endormir lui aussi, mais la perspective de se réveiller avec un torticolis ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne pourrait pas jouer au volley au maximum de ses capacités avec un torticolis. Il secoua doucement Oikawa. Au bout de trois minutes à remuer son épaule, le passeur finit par daigner ouvrir un œil.

\- Hm. Ushiwaka ? Quelle heure il est ?

\- Cinq heures du matin.

\- Wow. baîlla le passeur. On sèche la matinée de cours. Non négociable.

En temps normal, Ushijima aurait protesté. Mais il savait très bien qu'il aurait du mal à se concentrer avec seulement trois heures de sommeil. Et il se devait d'être en forme pour l'entraînement de volleyball.

Il céda gracieusement son lit à Oikawa ce soir-là, et au lieu de lui faire une remarque moqueuse, le passeur marmonna un « merci » et s'y affala la tête la première et ne bougea plus.

 _« Tant de grâce_ » songea Ushijima en s'installant sur son canapé. _« Je me demande ce que son fan-club en penserait. »_

* * *

Une demi-journée plus tard, leurs cernes assortis n'échappèrent à personne.

\- J'en connais deux qui ont pas dormi, fit remarquer Kuroo dans les vestiaires.

Oikawa finit d'enfiler son maillot de volley et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ? demanda Hanamaki d'un air soupçonneux. C'est la première fois que je vois Ushiwaka sécher un amphi.

\- 13 reasons why, Makki, bâilla Oikawa. Un marathon. Pas tellement génial, d'ailleurs.

« La série, pas la soirée », se retint-il d'ajouter in extremis.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Bokuto. J'ai bien aimé moi.

\- T'as pleuré, Bo. lui fit remarquer Kuroo.

\- Justement ! C'était touchant !

Ushijima termina de lacer ses chaussures.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Oikawa. À part le suspense, cette série n'avait aucun intérêt.

\- Et le héros est tellement stupide ! se plaignit Oikawa. Dire que je lui ai sacrifié ma nuit.

\- Vous n'étiez pas censés réviser ? fit observer Hanamaki l'air de rien.

Ushijima eut au moins la décence d'avoir l'air coupable.

* * *

Lorsque le professeur leur remit les notes du dernier examen, Ushijima regarda sa copie et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. A. Rien de bien étonnant. Il se tourna vers Oikawa pour lui demander s'il avait réussi, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, le passeur le regardait déjà.

Oikawa brandit sa feuille avec un grand sourire. A+.

\- Vous me dégoûtez, les informa Hanamaki. J'ai eu un C.

\- Vu ce que tu avais révisé, c'est beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon avis. dit Ushijima.

La tête choquée d'Hanamaki fit rire Oikawa pendant deux bonnes minutes.

* * *

Et voilàà, j'espère que mes blagues à 3 centimes vont auront fait rire un peu 8) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous trouvez les persos crédibles ou non, ça m'intéresse 8D

Aussi, désolée pour l'absence d'Iwa dans ce chapitre, il revient au prochain c'est promis eheh.

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : La série à laquelle je fais référence ( **13 reasons why** ) est diffusée en ce moment sur netflix et je précise que je ne l'ai pas regardée, pour la simple raison qu'elle me paraît totalement dénuée d'intérêt. Le trailer m'a quasiment fait pleurer de rire. J'ai conscience que les sujets qu'elle traite puissent la rendre populaire et BREF j'ai pas à me justifier en fait, ça a l'air nul et je regarderai pas, point xD

PPS : POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS DIT CA QUAND J'ETAIS VIVANTE ?

PPPS : Pour comprendre le PPS regardez le trailer VF de 13 reasons why. 8)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello la compagnie. Voilà le chapitre 5 8) A la base il devait être plus chargé en action que ça maiiis comme ça aurait fait un peu lourd j'ai décidé de laisser ça pour le suivant eheh. Et puis quand on parlait de Drax des Gardiens de la Galaxie, **Thalilitwen** m'a dit un truc qui m'a donné l'idée du siècle donc forcément…8D Enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Note : pour les noms des universités (Tokyo et Waseda) ce n'est en aucun cas sorti du manga, j'ai juste cherché des noms d'universités se trouvant à Tokyo xD

D'ailleurs HS mais à l'heure où j'écris cette note je regarde le journal télé en espérant de tout mon cœur que Le Pen ne soit pas élue haha, pray for this planet. Vous êtes allés voter vous ? Je suis curieuse 8D

Bref, même si c'est le suspense, au moins vous avez un chapitre à lire ce soir !

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Le coach siffla la fin de l'entraînement et fit signe à l'équipe de l'Université de Tokyo de s'approcher. Oikawa s'essuya le front et suivit ses camarades jusqu'au banc où ils se réunirent tous autour de leur entraîneur.

\- Bon travail. N'oubliez pas que vous devez être au top pour la finale dans deux semaines. Waseda a toujours été une équipe coriace.

Oikawa hocha la tête. L'université de Tokyo avait remporté tous les matchs depuis le début de la saison, mais la finale risquait de ne pas être aussi aisée. D'autant plus qu'il avait mené l'enquête sur leurs nouveaux joueurs – comme il l'avait toujours fait pour ses adversaires au lycée – et il avait croisé des noms familiers, sans surprise.

Daichi Sawamura et Koushi Sugawara. Sans oublier Satori Tendou et Semi Eita.

 _« Bordel. Il fallait que les quatre soient dans la même équipe, hein ? »_

Ce n'était que justice, ceci dit. Étant donné que son équipe avait Ushijima, Kuroo et Bokuto en plus de l'avoir comme passeur, ça n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aient gagné autant de matchs.

La finale serait le vrai challenge de cette saison. Et si Oikawa était impatient d'en découdre, il avait aussi conscience de la difficulté à laquelle ce match allait les confronter.

Sa défaite contre Karasuno l'année passée lui laissait un souvenir amer. C'était sa chance de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Daichi.

\- Donnez tout ce que vous avez. conclut le coach.

\- Comptez sur nous ! hurla Bokuto. On va les exploser !

\- Bel esprit, Bokuto, ricana le coach.

Ushijima ne disait rien, mais Oikawa se doutait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'était certainement pas du genre à s'inquiéter de jouer contre ses anciens coéquipiers.

 _Donnez tout ce que vous avez._

« J'en ai bien l'intention. Et même plus. » pensa Oikawa.

Il ne laisserait rien se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Il devait être prêt.

* * *

Ils s'étaient entraînés bien plus longtemps que d'habitude, ce soir là. Oikawa semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, et même s'il n'avait en général aucun mal à suivre le rythme du passeur, Ushijima commençait à fatiguer. Et il voyait bien que c'était aussi le cas d'Oikawa, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

Ushijima n'avait rien contre un peu plus d'entraînement, surtout avec la finale qui approchait, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Oikawa se surmener.

\- Oikawa, dit-il, On en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Le passeur lui accorda à peine un regard.

\- Si t'es fatigué, t'as qu'a partir. Je vais travailler mes services.

Ushijima croisa les bras.

\- Non. Il est déjà vingt-et-une heures.

Oikawa lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues, que je suis pas assez grand pour savoir quand m'arrêter ?

\- Exactement.

Oikawa se tourna lentement vers lui. Wakatoshi reconnut le regard furieux qu'il lui réservait quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient rivaux et qu'Oikawa le détestait.

Ushijima décida d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il venait de ressentir.

\- Fiche moi la paix, Ushijima. Tu te prends pour Iwa-chan ou quoi ?

 _« Non, je te ficherai pas la paix. Pas si ça veut dire que tu vas te blesser. »_

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Oikawa. déclara t-il en croisant les bras. Je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Fais-moi un peu confiance, alors ! s'écria Oikawa en balançant le ballon qu'il avait dans les mains d'un geste rageur.

Ushijima ne cilla pas.

\- Oikawa. J'ai confiance en tes capacités. Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur. C'est pour ça que t'as pas besoin de te forcer.

Oikawa le fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable, et l'espace d'un instant, Ushijima se demanda s'il allait l'envoyer promener. Au lieu de ça, le passeur soupira longuement et détourna le regard.

\- Ok. capitula Oikawa. Ok, on arrête.

* * *

\- Tu boîtes, lui fit remarquer Ushijima alors qu'ils sortaient du gymnase.

Oikawa grimaça. Il avait un peu forcé sur son genou, en effet. Mais c'était si infime qu'il avait du mal à comprendre comme Ushijima pouvait l'avoir remarqué.

Il sursauta quand Ushijima s'approcha de lui. Quelques mois plus tôt, Oikawa l'aurait vivement repoussé s'il avait ne serait ce qu'esquissé ce geste. Mais cette fois-ci, il le laissa l'aider à marcher.

 _Jamais_ Oikawa ne s'était senti si vulnérable, avec son bras autour des épaules d'Ushijima et le sien sur sa taille. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de proximité avec Iwaizumi, mais c'était complètement différent cette fois-ci.

Il aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter à Iwa-chan, parce qu'il était l'une des rares personnes en qui il avait totalement confiance, parce qu'il avait toujours été là pour lui. Vraiment, ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi facile de s'appuyer sur Ushijima. Oikawa avait l'impression d'avoir baissé sa garde et il détestait ça, il _détestait_ ça.

\- T'inquiète pas, finit-il par lâcher. Je serai tout à fait capable de jouer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, et Ushijima eut l'air presque aussi éberlué que lui parce ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- D'accord. bredouilla Oikawa. Je –

\- Allons-y, marmonna Ushijima.

Et le pire, le _pire_ de tout, c'était que ça n'était pas entièrement déplaisant.

Oikawa ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait rester à ses côtés et à l'aider à se relever. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cette loyauté, ni même pourquoi Ushijima avait toujours voulu l'avoir dans son équipe. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que ça change.

Parce que même s'il avait détesté sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il le voulait à ses côtés, à l'époque du lycée, la relation qu'ils avaient fini par développer lui plaisait.

Bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne.

* * *

Lorsqu'Oikawa ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Iwaizumi était assis dans le canapé et la télévision était éteinte. Est-ce qu'il l'attendait ?

Au moment même où il referma la porte, Oikawa devina qu'il allait avoir droit à un sermon.

\- Tu t'es encore trop entraîné, Shittykawa.

\- Comment tu le sais ? grogna Oikawa en s'affalant sur le canapé. Tu me stalkes ?

\- Pas besoin. Ushijima m'a envoyé un message.

Oikawa se figea sur place.

\- Il a fait _quoi_?

Le semblant de sérénité qui l'habitait s'envola immédiatement. Ushijima avait prévenu Iwaizumi.

« Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ? » fulmina le passeur.

Iwaizumi s'assit à côté de lui et déclara d'un ton ferme :

\- Fais pas le con, Oikawa, je te vois venir. Il me l'a dit parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. T'as pas intérêt à lui en vouloir.

Oikawa croisa les bras.

\- Et c'est une raison pour venir te rapporter ça ? Il a cru que j'avais cinq ans ou quoi ?

Iwaizumi le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu me l'aurais dit ?

Oikawa combattit son réflexe de détourner les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Iwaizumi – il n'en avait jamais été capable.

\- Tu l'aurais remarqué. marmonna t-il. C'est pareil.

Iwaizumi soupira. Parce que c'était vrai, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'Oikawa lui dise quoi que ce soit pour le comprendre.

\- Oikawa, tu sais que tu dois faire attention à ton genou. Je te l'ai dit cent fois –

Oikawa émit un claquement de langue agacé.

\- Ça va, Iwa-chan ! On m'a déjà crié dessus, j'ai compris.

Iwaizumi le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Heureusement qu'il est là pour te surveiller.

\- _Heureusement qu'il est là pour te surveiller_ imita le passeur. Tch. Vous vous prenez pour mes parents ou quoi ?

\- Bon. Tu dois avoir faim. J'ai fait a manger pendant que t'étais à l'entraînement.

Le visage d'Oikawa s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

\- Trop mignon, Iwa-chan.

\- Tais-toi ou tu mangeras par terre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Oikawa se leva aux alentours de six heures du matin pour aller courir. Il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête, surtout avec la finale qui arrivait. Il savait qu'Ushijima faisait son jogging matinal à cette heure-là, et qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il le croise dans le parc.

Il constata avec soulagement que son genou ne lui faisait presque plus mal.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le passeur reconnut la silhouette d'Ushijima qui courrait dans une allée adjacente du parc. Ils se rejoignirent au croisement et Oikawa le salua d'un signe de tête. Ils coururent côte à côte en silence pendant un moment. Oikawa n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, et l'air d'automne de plus en plus frais ne lui donnait pas envie de perdre son souffle en lui faisant la conversation. C'était presque paisible d'écraser les feuilles mortes en courant à côté de lui, comme si leur altercation de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Tu m'en veux pour hier ? finit par lui demander Ushijima.

Oikawa ne répondit pas pendant un moment, autant pour faire durer le suspense que parce qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement.

\- Non. répondit-il sans le regarder.

\- Tant mieux.

Est-ce que c'était du soulagement qu'il lisait dans sa voix ? Oikawa sourit d'un air satisfait pour le reste de leur course.

* * *

\- Ugh, je veux mourir. se plaignit Hanamaki. C'était trop demander, un seul jour où on ne commence pas aux aurores ?

Il venait de se traîner péniblement jusqu'à sa place à la gauche d'Oikawa dans l'amphithéâtre. Le passeur lui lança un regard sévère.

\- Faut dormir la nuit, Makki.

\- Dormir c'est pour les faibles, ricana Hanamaki en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que Mattsun et toi faites au lieu de dormir, merci bien.

\- _Jalousie._

\- Autopréservation, corrigea Oikawa.

À la pause de dix heures, Bokuto et Kuroo débarquèrent dans leur amphithéâtre avec leur énergie habituelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces énergumènes font ici ? dit Oikawa en plissant les yeux. Des envahisseurs. Retournez dans votre laboratoire, les frères Frankenstein.

\- C'est pas parce que t'es pas capable d'aligner trois équations que tu dois rager, Oikawa.

\- Hé les losers, lança Kuroo. Vous venez avec nous ce soir ?

\- Où ça ? demanda Hanamaki, toujours affalé sur sa table.

L'ex-capitaine de Nekoma s'appuya contre une table.

\- Dans un bar. Y'a un concert sympa pas loin du campus.

\- J'en suis, marmonna Hanamaki, le visage toujours contre son clavier d'ordinateur.

Oikawa considéra son camarade d'un air dépité. Hanamaki passait sa vie à dire qu'il était fatigué, et pourtant il suffisait de mentionner le mot « soirée » pour le traîner n'importe où.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit le passeur. Ça peut être marrant.

\- Et toi, Ushijima ? demanda Kuroo.

\- Oui, répondit Oikawa à sa place. Il vient.

Ushijima fronça les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas.

\- Super ! dit Bokuto. On va bien se marrer. On se retrouve là bas à dix-huit heures ?

Oikawa acquiesça et sortit son téléphone.

\- Je vais proposer à Iwa-chan de venir, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte.

\- Pareil pour Mattsun, gémit Hanamaki. Ah, ces futurs médecins.

Ushijima relisait ses notes en silence. Oikawa lui donna un coup de coude.

\- T'as déjà été dans un bar, Ushijima ? C'est un endroit où on boit de l'alcool et –

Wakatoshi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais ce que c'est qu'un bar, Oikawa.

\- C'est pas aussi un poisson, le bar ? fit observer Hanamaki.

\- Rendors-toi Makki, ça vaut mieux.

* * *

Hanamaki et Oikawa rejoignirent Kuroo et Bokuto au bar à l'heure prévue et ils s'installèrent à une table avant que le concert commence.

\- Où est Ushijima ? demanda Kuroo. Il devait pas venir ?

\- Qui sait, il a peut-être pris peur. Tant de monde au même endroit, ça doit l'intimider.

\- Ta gueule Oikawa, je le vois. dit Hanamaki.

Il fit signe à Wakatoshi, qui venait juste de passer la porte du bar. Oikawa devait avouer qu'il s'était à moitié attendu à ce qu'il ne vienne pas. D'ailleurs, il devait avouer que la chemise qu'il portait lui allait très bien.

« Avec les muscles qu'il a, il aurait mieux fait de prendre la taille au-dessus. Ou pas. » « Hein ? »

Oikawa fronça les sourcils devant ses propres pensées. Il saisit le verre d'Hanamaki et le vida d'une traite. Ce dernier tapa sur la table, scandalisé.

\- T'es sérieux, Oikawa ? Tu veux que j'appelle Iwaizumi pour lui dire que tu te bourres la gueule ?

\- T'oserais pas.

\- Fermez-la, ça commence. dit Kuroo.

* * *

Ushijima avait pensé que cette soirée serait plus pénible. La pop n'était pas son style de musique préféré, mais il devait avouer que les membres du groupe se débrouillaient bien. Leur musique était d'ailleurs si entraînante qu'une foule enthousiaste se précipita sur la piste dès leur deuxième chanson.

\- C'est l'heure de leur montrer qui est le patron. Bo, tu m'accordes cette danse ?

\- Toujours, chéri.

Hanamaki vida son nouveau verre et les suivit. Oikawa se tourna vers Ushijima avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne danse pas. déclara ce dernier, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ha ! Alors comme ça le grand Ushiwaka a bien une faiblesse ! railla Oikawa d'une voix triomphante. Tu résistes à l'appel de la danse ?

\- Moque toi tant que tu veux, il est hors de question que je -

Oikawa haussa les sourcils et lui fit un sourire qui voulait clairement dire « Ah oui ? »

Ushijima s'était juré qu'il ne cèderait pas, mais il suffit à Oikawa de lui prendre la main pour qu'il sente sa détermination flancher. Oikawa n'était pas assez fort pour le forcer à se lever, mais Ushijima se sentit pourtant incapable de résister. Ses doigts s'étaient entrelacés avec les siens avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, et il n'avait aucune envie de les lâcher.

« Je suis foutu. » pensa Ushijima. « Complètement foutu. »

Alors il ne lâcha pas sa main et le laissa l'entraîner à travers la foule.

Il n'y avait décidément qu'Oikawa pour le persuader de faire des choses pareilles. Si Tendou l'apprenait, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- T'as qu'à faire comme moi.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ushijima avait toujours refusé catégoriquement de danser à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, alors même en essayant d'imiter les mouvements d'Oikawa, il se sentait ridicule.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Son sens du rythme était affreux, et bien que la moitié des gens qui dansaient ne s'en sortent pas mieux, il avait l'horrible impression que tout le monde se moquait de lui.

De plus, il n'avait pas manqué les regards appuyés que plusieurs filles lançaient à Oikawa depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à danser. Ça n'était pas la première fois que toute cette attention que le passeur attirait constamment sur lui l'agaçait.

Ceci dit, qui aurait pû les blâmer ?

« Qu'importe », s'était dit Ushijima. « Tout ce qui compte, c'est que c'est moi qu'il regarde. »

Au bout d'une ou deux chansons, Ushijima commença à se sentir – légèrement – moins gêné et se contenta de suivre la musique du mieux qu'il pouvait sans faire attention aux autres. Pendant un instant, il fut parvint à s'autoconvaincre que cette soirée pouvait se finir sans incident.

C'était sans compter la décision du groupe de jouer une chanson bien plus lente. Lorsqu'Ushijima vit Kuroo et Bokuto entamer un slow endiablé, il commença à avoir des sueurs froides.

« Nope. Pas question. »

Il s'apprêtait à s'échapper de l'emprise d'Oikawa pour retourner s'asseoir lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une fille le fixait. Brune, vêtue d'une robe violette plutôt bien coupée, elle semblait n'attendre qu'une chose : qu'il laisse Oikawa seul. Ushijima n'eut soudain plus tellement envie d'aller s'asseoir.

Il n'avait que deux options : laisser cette fille inviter Oikawa à danser, ou le faire lui-même, et assumer de danser un slow avec lui.

Aussi mal à l'aise qu'il ait pu être, il savait très bien qu'il ne supporterait pas la première option. Alors il prit maladroitement Oikawa par la taille et l'attira contre lui en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne le repousse pas. Le passeur leva les yeux vers lui et soupira avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

Même si Ushijima n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont il était censé danser sur ce genre musique, le résultat n'était pas si catastrophique que ça. Oikawa finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule, et à ce stade-là, le cerveau de Wakatoshi s'était littéralement déconnecté.

Il se demanda vaguement combien de verres il fallait à Oikawa pour être complètement ivre. Pas beaucoup, visiblement.

Un peu plus loin, la fille qui n'avait pas quitté Oikawa des yeux de la soirée lui jeta un regard mauvais. Malgré lui, Wakatoshi resserra sa prise sur la taille du passeur. Ce dernier n'avait rien remarqué, et c'était tant mieux. Ushijima laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Ushiwaka ? souffla Oikawa tout près de son oreille.

Ushijima frissonna. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il arrête de faire ça.

\- Rien. Je n'aime pas cette chanson, c'est tout. réussit-il à articuler.

Oikawa n'y avait pas le même rire que lorsqu'il était sobre et Ushijima le sentit se répercuter contre son épaule. Il songea, pour la centième fois depuis le début de la soirée, qu'il était complètement foutu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Oikawa se réveilla avec un mal de crâne indescriptible et la vague envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre à dix heures, Iwaizumi l'accueillit avec des applaudissements sarcastiques.

\- Kuroo m'a envoyé la vidéo. Très belle performance.

Oikawa passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

\- Ugh, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Passe-moi l'aspirine.

Iwaizumi lui tendit un verre d'eau et la plaquette de comprimés. Où plutôt, il lui versa le verre sur la tête et lui jeta la plaquette à la figure.

\- IWA-CHAN !

\- C'est pour ton bien. Ça t'apprendra à moins boire.

\- Mm. grogna Oikawa en saisissant le deuxième verre qu'Iwaizumi lui tendait. C'est quoi cette histoire de vidéo ?

Pour toute réponse, Iwaizumi lui tendit son téléphone, qui était ouvert sur une conversation entre Kuroo et Iwaizumi.

\- J'y crois pas, il m'a filmé en train de danser avec Ushiwaka ? C'est vraiment un malade.

\- C'est Ushijima qui t'a ramené hier soir, d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air tellement crevé, je le plains.

\- C'est ça, ne le plains pas trop, je parie qu'il a apprécié chaque seconde de sa soirée. grogna Oikawa. Mon dieu, c'est quoi cette danse ? On dirait que –

Oikawa ouvrait des yeux écarquillés devant ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran. Il avait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Ushijima et les yeux fermés. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, il aurait automatiquement pensé que…

\- Ah, cette partie est très drôle. observa Iwaizumi. On dirait un couple marié en lune de miel.

« Bordel de merde. »

\- Iwa-chan, tu pourrais me soutenir un peu.

Oikawa lui rendit son téléphone.

\- J'en ai vu assez. Je veux manger mon poids en pain au lait pour oublier cet affront.

Il se souvenait avoir persuadé Ushijima à danser contre son gré, mais ils n'avaient pas dansé aussi longtemps ensemble et de cette façon dans ses souvenirs.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu… »

Ils faisaient la vaisselle du petit déjeuner lorsque le sujet d'Ushijima revint sur la table.

\- Alors, à propos de cette vidéo…

\- Iwa-chan, le prévint Oikawa. Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'avais bu.

\- Toujours une excuse, hein ?

\- Puisque que je te dis que –

Iwaizmi l'interrompit.

\- Non, Oikawa. Y'a autre chose et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Oikawa faillit lâcher l'assiette qu'il était en train d'essuyer.

\- T'es quand même pas en train d'insinuer que _moi_ , j'ai le béguin pour Ushijima ?

Iwaizumi soupira de dépit.

\- Tant mieux si t'arrives à te convaincre que non, mais j'en suis persuadé.

\- Il est insupportable ! geignit Oikawa.

\- Arrête, Oikawa. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne le penses pas.

\- Bon, il est peut-être moins insupportable qu'avant, mais c'est pas une raison !

Iwaizumi croisa les bras.

\- Ose me dire que tu ne te lèves pas aux aurores juste pour aller courir avec lui.

\- C'est pour rester en forme.

\- Tu détestes te lever tôt.

\- Y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !

\- Ça va être ton excuse pour tout ? ricana Iwaizumi. Cette conversation ne sert à rien, tu me feras pas croire que t'en pinces pas pour Ushijima.

\- Iwa-chan ! pesta Oikawa.

Il manqua de fracasser l'assiette contre le comptoir dans un accès de frustration. Iwaizmi plissa les yeux d'un air sévère.

\- Shittykawa, je te jure que si tu casses _encore_ une assiette…

\- _Ça va, hein. C'est arrivé UNE fois._

\- Mais je vois pas le problème, soupira Iwaizumi. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit amoureux de toi, ce pauvre garçon.

Iwaizumi secoua la tête l'air de dire _« Je le plains. »_

\- Qui ne le serait pas, après tout, je suis tellement –

Oikawa.

Oikawa croisa les bras, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Depuis quand tu es expert en relations amoureuses, Iwa-chan ?

\- Depuis le _Grand Déni_ qui a duré presque trois ans entre Matsukawa et Hanamaki.

\- C'est pas pareil du tout ! Ils étaient tellement ridicules, à se tourner autour tout en pensant que l'autre était indifférent…

Il remarqua enfin l'air éberlué d'Iwaizumi. L'ancien as d'AobaJohsai cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, poussa un long soupir et jeta son torchon dans le lavabo.

\- J'ai besoin d'une bière.

\- Iwa-chan, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

\- Je vais t'en mettre une, Oikawa.

* * *

THAT'S IT MES ENFANTS. Souhaitez moi bon courage, j'ai encore le thème 2 de la KuroDai week à écrire ce soir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et ma foi, j'approuve le hashtag « Je vote elle dégage » 8D

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : **Thal** j'espère que t'as ri en pensant à Drax

PPS : Remerciez **Thalilitwen** pour cette partie au bar qui n'existait pas avant-hier soir 8))))


	6. Chapter 6

Heeeeey 8)

Voilà le chapitre 6 tout frais de derrière les fagots 8)

Que dire…j'ai encore du boulot parce que je dois finir le dernier thème de la KuroDai week, et j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec tout mon amour ? 8D

Ah, aussi, j'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil concernant une fic (full longue) que je projette d'écrire, jetez un coup d'œil si vous avez le temps ça serait cool 8D

As always merci **Thalilitwen,** je sais pas comment je me motiverai si on faisait pas autant de WW le weekend 8) Et merci à vous pour vos reviews elle me font super plaisir !

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Ushijima et Oikawa ne reparlèrent pas de l'épisode du bar. Si le reste de l'équipe ne se faisait pas prier pour le leur rappeler, ils se contentaient d'échanger des regards blasés. Oikawa avait l'impression qu'Ushijima ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils en parlent – peut-être pensait-il qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, d'ailleurs – et ce n'était sûrement pas Oikawa qui irait mettre le sujet sur la table.

Oikawa tenta de se persuader que ça n'avait aucune importance. Il avait bu, et il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours dans ces cas-là : des conneries. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se poser des questions impossibles à ignorer pendant les trois jours qui avaient suivi cette soirée.

 _Est-ce qu'il me plaît ?_

Il ne pouvait plus prétendre ne pas apprécier Ushijima. S'il continuait occasionnellement de lui taper sur les nerfs, ils avaient tous les deux été forcés de faire un effort pour s'entendre. Et ça avait été bien moins compliqué que ce qu'Oikawa s'était imaginé.

Il avait détesté Ushijima pendant des années. Ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi facile de passer autant de temps avec lui et de passer au-dessus de leurs différends.

 _Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?_

Ça ne changeait absolument rien. Ils passaient leur temps à réviser à jouer au volley ensemble. Un tel changement dans leur relation était largement suffisant, il n'avait pas besoin de compliquer inutilement les choses.

Oikawa continuerait d'ignorer résolument ce qui se passait entre Ushijima et lui.

* * *

Oikawa savait que suivre Hanamaki à une autre soirée était une mauvaise idée. Mais il était suffisamment à bout de nerfs entre ses foutus sentiments compliqués pour Ushijima, la finale qui approchait et les examens. Et Iwaizumi avait été bien trop occupé à réviser ses examens avec Matsukawa pour l'en empêcher. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait une fois de plus en compagnie d'Ushijima au milieu d'une foule d'étudiants éméchés qui noyaient le stress des examens dans l'alcool.

L'appartement dans lequel la soirée avait lieu était plus grand que tous ceux qu'Oikawa avait visités depuis le début de l'année. Trois joueurs titulaires de l'équipe de volley y habitaient en plus de deux autres étudiants, et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'ils avaient de la place. Un capharnaüm incroyable y régnait : des bouteilles en verre et des gobelets en plastique jonchaient les tables et le sol.

Oikawa avait repéré Ushijima seul sur le balcon, et après avoir bavardé avec Hanamaki et avalé deux verres, il ressentit l'envie irrépressible d'aller l'embêter.

\- Tu sais, Ushiwaka, le principe des soirées c'est quand même de parler à des gens.

Ushijima avait jeté un regard fatigué vers le salon, où avait lieu un duel de Just Dance entre Hanamaki et Kuroo.

\- Quand ils éteindront ce jeu, peut-être.

Oikawa s'était accoudé au balcon avec un sourire.

\- J'avoue que ça me lasse un peu, moi aussi. On a qu'à discuter, puisque visiblement on s'ennuie tous les deux.

Ushijima hocha la tête.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux discuter ?

Oikawa inclina la tête sur le côté et y réfléchit un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de jouer au volley ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment ça « pourquoi ? » Parce que ça m'intéresse, crétin.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéressait.

Le passeur soupira. La soirée allait être longue.

\- Parle.

\- Mon père m'a appris à y jouer.

Oikawa hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Ushijima lui parla des victoires de son père avec l'équipe de Shiratorizawa et des nombreuses fois où il avait joué au volley avec lui étant enfant. Rien qu'à le regarder, Oikawa devinait que l'avis de son père comptait beaucoup pour Ushijima, et qu'il était fier d'avoir continué ce qu'il avait commencé. Jamais il ne s'était posé cette question, au temps du lycée. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû.

Oikawa se sentit stupide d'avoir pensé qu'il n'était qu'un robot de glace construit à partir de ses pires cauchemars – et plus encore, il se sentit stupide de l'avoir considéré comme autre chose qu'un être humain.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose, Oikawa ?

Le passeur ricana.

\- Écoute Ushiwaka, je sais que je suis très séduisant, mais vaux mieux qu'on reste amis hein –

Ushijima se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

\- Ah ? On est amis ?

Oikawa jura. Ushijima en souriait presque. Il l'avait eu.

\- C'était quoi, ta question ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestais à ce point ?

Oikawa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il aurait presque été tenté de rétorquer « détestais ? qui te dit que ce n'est plus d'actualité, Ushiwaka ? », mais il savait très bien qu'il ne tromperait personne. Y comprit lui-même.

\- T'en as vraiment aucune idée, Ushiwaka ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais je préférerais en être certain. Histoire de ne pas risquer de recommencer.

Oikawa fronça les sourcils. C'était inattendu. Mais puisqu'il le lui demandait…

Il allait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait dû se retenir de lui cracher quand il était au lycée.

Ushijima l'écoutait attentivement, comme s'il se demandait réellement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pendant tout ce temps.

\- Ce que j'ai toujours détesté chez toi, c'est ta façon de me dire que peu importe ce que je ferai, je te battrais jamais. Que mon équipe serait jamais assez forte et que t'étais le seul à pouvoir me faire gagner. Tu comprenais rien. C'était contre _toi_ que je voulais gagner. Mais _qui_ t'étais pour me dire ce que je devais faire ? Même si on a jamais pu vous battre, si j'avais l'occasion de tout recommencer, j'irai quand même à Seijoh.

C'était comme si sa colère était restée intacte après tout ce temps. Les yeux d'Oikawa lançaient des éclairs, mais Ushijima soutint son regard. Il hocha la tête après un moment de silence.

\- Très bien. J'ai compris.

Oikawa soupira et sembla sur le point d'ajouter autre chose, mais Ushijima ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Je suis désolé.

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Ushijima.

\- J'aurais dû filmer ça, soupira Oikawa. Ushijima Wakatoshi qui me fait des excuses. Iwa-chan me croira jamais.

Ushijima n'était peut-être pas encore très doué pour deviner ce qu'Oikawa pensait, mais il savait certainement reconnaître quand il essayait de cacher sa gêne.

\- Et… je comprends que tu sois resté fidèle à ton équipe, ajouta-t-il.

Oikawa croisa les bras.

\- Tiens donc. Toi qui as passé ton temps à me dire que ça ne servait à rien et que mon « orgueil inutile » ne ferait que me nuire.

\- Ça m'est égal maintenant. On joue dans la même équipe. Ça me suffit.

\- À moi aussi, ça me suffit.

Ushijima haussa les sourcils. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, visiblement. Oikawa lui-même se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil. Il poussa un soupir fébrile.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Ushiwaka. Tu m'auras pas.

Ushijima fronça les sourcils d'un air confus, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'Oikawa flirtait avec lui juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise – et qu'il ne voyait rien, bien entendu.

Et peut être que c'était l'alcool, peut être que c'était cette conversation auquel Oikawa n'était certainement pas préparé, peut être que c'était aussi les années de haine, de tension et de jalousie qui se dénouaient lentement mais sûrement depuis le début de l'année.

Peut-être que c'était cette accumulation de choses trop intenses pour qu'Oikawa soit en état de les gérer en même temps qui l'avait mené là. Parce que cet air confus, comme s'il ne saisissait absolument pas ce qu'Oikawa avait voulu lui dire, c'était sa faiblesse ultime.

Oikawa avait toujours proclamé qu'il détestait Ushijima Wakatoshi. Après les récents compromis qu'il avait dû faire, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il n'était plus aussi insupportable qu'auparavant. Ça n'en faisait pas pour autant quelqu'un qu'Oikawa avait envie d'embrasser. Les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça.

Non. Absolument pas.

C'est pourquoi il aurait bien aimé qu'on lui explique pourquoi trois secondes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient contre la balustrade.

Il n'avait eu qu'un mouvement à faire - un regard qui refusait de vaciller, sa main qui s'était posée sur son bras et qu'il n'avait pas bougé même lorsqu'Ushijima s'était rapproché de lui.

Il aurait été incapable de dire s'il avait embrassé Ushijima ou si c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé.

Oikawa ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il en avait eu envie. Il avait essayé de se le sortir de la tête un millier de fois, et jamais il n'y était parvenu. Il était voué à rendre les armes un jour où l'autre. Il était presque certain que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réfléchi, mais qu'ils l'avaient tout de même fait délibérément.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça lui fasse cet effet-là. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce besoin insoutenable de l'attirer contre lui et de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Et c'était tellement irréaliste, tellement impossible qu'il songea qu'il était forcément en train de rêver. Et du moment qu'il rêvait, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait – à cet instant-là, il ne voulait rien d'autre que lui.

 _Ça fait combien de temps que j'en ai envie ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Combien de temps je me suis retenu d'embrasser cet imbécile ?_

De toutes les fois où il s'était dit que sa vision d'Ushijima avait changé, il savait que c'était celle-ci qui le marquerait à jamais.

Ça n'était rien de comparable à ces moments dans la bibliothèque où sur la terrasse de son appartement, où il l'avait regardé plus longtemps qu'il ne n'aurait dû, où il s'était surpris à penser « si je l'ai détesté un jour, c'est plus le cas ».

Il n'aurait pas su dire lequel d'eux deux avait changé le plus dans sa manière de s'adresser à l'autre. C'était Oikawa faisant un pas vers lui et laissant sa rancune de côté C'était le ton condescendant d'Ushijima qui avait disparu depuis longtemps et cette joie presque imperceptible qui semblait l'animer dès qu'Oikawa s'approchait de lui.

Ushijima ne cessait toujours pas de l'embrasser, et Oikawa répondait à chaque baiser comme s'il en voulait un autre.

Ça ne pouvait même plus être considéré comme un accident. Un baiser accidentel, ça pouvait arriver une fois, deux éventuellement, pas quatre, cinq ou six fois.

Il n'avait aucune excuse pour la façon dont ses bras étaient enroulés autour du cou d'Ushijima ni pour ses doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, et ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Oh putain, fit une voix derrière eux.

Hanamaki les fixait d'un air ébahi, un verre rempli à la main. Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence. Hanamaki but son verre d'une traite.

\- J'ai rien vu. Je suis trop bourré pour ces conneries, putain, oh bordel –

Il disparut dans la foule avant même qu'Oikawa ait l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il se tourna vers Ushijima et lutta contre l'envie de se jeter sur lui à nouveau. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il remarqua la façon dont Ushijima le regardait.

Est-ce qu'il faisait toujours ça, ou est-ce qu'Oikawa n'avait rien voulu voir depuis le début ?

\- Oh bordel. lâcha t-il. Oh. Bordel.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Ushijima posa une main sur son bras.

\- Oikawa.

Le passeur se dégagea comme s'il s'était brûlé et se précipita vers la porte.

* * *

Une fois rentré chez lui, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pendant cinq bonnes minutes en marmonnant _« putain, fait chier, oh putain »_.

Iwaizumi frappa à la porte de la salle de bains au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et Oikawa poussa un grognement. N'était-il pas censé aller chez Matsukawa ?

\- Hé, Oikawa. Ouvre.

\- Non, bredouilla le passeur.

Il entendit son meilleur ami soupirer.

\- Ouvre, où je jure que je défonce la porte et toi avec.

Oikawa hésita moins d'une seconde. Il savait parfaitement qu'Iwaizumi en était capable.

\- Je sors, je sors. Pourquoi tant de violence, Iwa-chan..

Au moment même où le regard d'Iwaizumi croisa le sien, l'inquiétude se lut sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien. C'était pourri, comme soirée, c'est tout.

Iwaizumi plissa les yeux.

\- Me ment pas Oikawa, je sais très bien que t'as pleuré.

\- Je –

\- Oikawa. Je te jure que si tu m'expliques pas ce qui se passe dans les deux secondes, j'appelle Ushijima et –

\- Non ! Surtout pas !

Iwaizumi haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Oikawa secoua la tête d'un air las et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- On s'est embrassés.

 _« Ouais, et j'ai adoré ça. J'ai adoré ça, Iwa-chan. »_

Le visage d'Iwaizumi se détendit immédiatement et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, espèce de grand crétin.

\- Quoi ? C'est une catastrophe, je te signale !

Iwaizumi secoua la tête.

\- Absolument pas. C'est pas trop tôt, d'ailleurs.

\- _Iwa-chan._

\- La ferme, Oikawa. Comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? Et plus important, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu l'as laissé tout seul ?

Oikawa ne répondit pas.

\- Oh bonté divine. Ce pauvre Ushijima, je rêve.

\- Hé ! protesta Oikawa. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de moi.

Iwaizumi lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire à ton avis ?

\- Aoutch.

\- Tu pues l'alcool. Va prendre une douche, tu vas m'expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Oikawa hocha la tête. Une douche. Ouais, il en avait bien besoin.

* * *

Si prendre une douche froide lui avait permis de retrouver ses esprits, il n'y voyait toujours pas plus clair. Il rejoignit Iwaizumi sur le canapé avec une moue fatiguée. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et soupira.

\- Tes cheveux sont trempés, râla Iwaizumi.

Il ne le repoussa pas pour autant.

\- Il est trois heures du matin, soit un peu clément, Iwa-chan.

\- Bon, tu comptes m'expliquer où est le problème ?

\- J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. On était en train de parler du lycée, et il m'a dit qu'il était désolé de s'être comporté comme un connard, et… et juste comme ça, on s'est embrassés.

Iwaizumi ricana.

\- _« Non, Iwa-chan, je le trouve insupportable ! Moi, amoureux de lui ? Jamais ! »_ imita-t-il.

Oikawa fit une grimace outrée.

\- T'es censé me soutenir !

\- Tu l'as cherché, quand même.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Comment je suis censé le regarder dans les yeux ?

Iwaizumi croisa les bras.

\- Je vais te le demander une énième fois : Est-ce qu'il te plait ?

\- Je… J'en sais rien, Iwa-chan. J'en sais rien.

Il était complètement perdu. Il savait que ce baiser n'avait pas été le fruit du hasard et qu'il aurait fini par se produire à un moment où à un autre. Mais est-ce qu'il avait envie de plus que ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait envie d'être son petit-ami ?

Oikawa n'en savait rien.

\- En tout cas, faut que tu t'expliques avec lui. déclara Iwaizumi. Il mérite une explication, surtout si tu t'es barré comme ça…

\- Je sais, soupira Oikawa. J'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire.

Iwaizumi posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Si t'as envie d'être avec lui, tu devrais pas hésiter. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Même si votre relation avait mal commencé.

Oikawa rougit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- J'y comprends rien, bordel.

Il finit par relever la tête.

\- Désolé pour ça, Iwa-chan. Tu devais déjà être crevé, t'avais pas besoin que je me ramène encore une fois avec mes conneries…

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Iwaizumi. C'est bien à ça que servent les meilleurs amis, non ?

Oikawa sourit.

\- Ouais. C'est vrai.

\- Et puis je commence à avoir l'habitude.

\- _IWA-CHAN._

* * *

ET VOILA. J'espère que vous avez kiffé, mes loulous. (Ca y est je parle comme ma prof d'éco) dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé 8)

Ce moment de bonheur ou ENFIN je peux commencer à écrire les scènes pour lesquelles j'ai commencé cette fic, mon dieu.

Anyway, next week on this fic : how to deal with your feelings by oikawa tooru, step 1 : don't.

Je vous aime, à plus !

 **Aeliheart974**


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooo la compagnie 8) Voilà le chapitre 7, comme promis 8)

Et pour ce début de chapitre, invité spécial pas piqué des hannetons : Hanamaki.

Sinon j'ai une question : Quelqu'un regarde/joue à DanganRonpa, par ici ? Le fandom français est si vide, ça me déprime. C'est cool pourtant.

BREF, bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je crois que c'est celui qui m'a demandé le plus d'efforts de toute la fic xD

Lisez ce chapitre en écoutant Trouble de Halsey, conseil d'ami :)

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

 **edit : j'ai complètement oublié de passer ce chapitre au correcteur, merci à 6Starlight6 de me l'avoir fait remarquer, mille pardons omg**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Hanamaki plissa les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle il dormait était décidément bien trop lumineuse.

\- Meh, éteins cette lumière, Mattsun.

La voix de son petit-ami parvint vaguement à son esprit encore embrumé. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas à côté de lui ?

\- Cette lumière, comme tu dis, c'est le soleil. Il est midi.

Hanamaki ouvrit un œil et remarqua que Matsukawa était bien réveillé, et visiblement depuis un moment. Il laissa échapper un grognement et ramena la couette sur sa tête.

\- Éteins-le alors. Ferme la fenêtre, j'en sais rien, je vais _mourir._

Matsukawa soupira, mais se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour fermer les volets.

\- Dieu te bénisse, marmonna Hanamaki depuis sa couette.

Matsukawa s'allongea à côté de lui et Hanamaki l'attira contre lui pour poser sa tête contre son torse.

\- Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux, soupira-t-il.

Issei passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire.

\- T'as dormi presque dix heures, quand même. C'était si terrible que ça, hier soir ?

Hanamaki s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il ne pourrait jamais trop dormir même s'il essayait, mais il se souvint brusquement de la scène dont il avait été témoin la veille. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et lâcha :

\- _Putain_. Oikawa.

Matsukawa haussa les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? C'est possible de faire pire que cette danse avec Ushijima ?

Hanamaki éclata de rire. Il tenta de raconter ce qu'il avait vu à Matsukawa, mais à chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration pour parler, son fou rire le reprenait. Un vrai cercle vicieux. Oikawa était tellement _ridicule_ , nom de Dieu.

\- Hey. râla Matsukawa. Calme-toi et raconte-moi, hé –

Lorsqu'Hanamaki parvint enfin à se calmer – deux minutes plus tard – il prit une longue inspiration.

\- Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu. Je sais pas pourquoi c'est sur moi que c'est tombé, mais –

Matsukawa lui secoua l'épaule avec impatience.

\- Accouche.

\- Je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser Ushijima à pleine bouche sur le balcon. Et je peux te dire qu'ils y allaient pas de main morte. Je te jure, même _moi_ ça m'a choqué.

Matsukawa cligna des yeux.

\- J'hésite entre « Je te crois pas » et « Je le savais. » Perturbant.

Hanamaki hocha la tête, désormais parfaitement éveillé.

\- Exactement ! Enfin j'espère qu'ils vont régler leurs histoires avant la finale, parce que clairement…

\- Je connais Oikawa. l'interrompit Matsukawa. Il peut être stupide, borné et tout ce que tu veux, mais quand il s'agit de volley…

\- T'as raison. soupira Hanamaki. Enfin bref, vivement qu'ils se mettent ensemble, ça devenait suffoquant tout cette tension sexuelle entre eux.

Issei hocha la tête. Il avait entendu Hanamaki s'en plaindre assez souvent pour compatir.

\- Bref. baîlla Hanamaki. On retourne dormir.

Matsukawa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il est midi ! T'as pas faim ?

Hanmaki considéra la chose un instant. Manger ou dormir, telle était la question.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis…

\- Burger ? lui proposa Matsukawa.

S'il le prenait par les sentiments...

\- Burger.

* * *

Ushijima soupira en refermant son livre d'économie. Il avait tenté de s'occuper toute la matinée, en vain. N'ayant cours que l'après-midi ce jour-là; il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Oikawa risquait de se comporter en amphithéâtre.

Il avait retourné les événements de la veille dans sa tête un millier de fois. Il se souvenait de l'air sincèrement curieux d'Oikawa lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qui lui a avait fait aimer le volley, et de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était confié à lui.

Et puis ils s'étaient expliqués. Ushijima avait enfin eu l'impression d'y voir clair.

Et puis il avait regardé Oikawa partir, il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient à nouveau seize ans et qu'ils venaient de s'échanger des remarques acerbes plutôt que des baisers passionnés.

Wakatoshi froissa la feuille de brouillon sur laquelle il prenait des notes quelques instants plus tôt.

Il refusait de perdre ce qu'il avait réussi à construire. Il refusait qu'ils reviennent à cette relation insupportable qu'ils avaient avant leur entrée à l'université. Et même s'il hésitait à se dire qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin, que cette situation était de son fait...Oikawa l'avait tout de même embrassé. Il n'avait rien imaginé. Et il avait eu l'air de l'apprécier autant que lui, ce baiser - _ces_ baisers.

Ushijima avait à peine osé y croire. Oikawa l'avait embrassé avec une telle intensité….Et à cet instant, il lui avait semblé qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre que ça. Rien d'autre qu'Oikawa Tooru qui l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Hanamaki débarque et que le passeur décide de s'enfuir sans lui donner la moindre explication. Qu'était-il censé en conclure ?

Il n'avait tout de même pas fait ça pour le provoquer ? Même si Wakatoshi savait qu'Oikawa pouvait être ignoble quand il le voulait, il doutait que le passeur l'ait fait pour le blesser.

Mais après tout, qu'en savait-il ? Il avait beau passer le plus clair de son temps avec Oikawa depuis le début de l'année, il ne le connaissait visiblement pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

Ushijima s'était efforcé de laisser ses sentiments de côté - parce qu'il avait enfin une relation normale avec Oikawa, parce qu'ils avaient trouvé leur rythme sur le terrain, parce qu'Oikawa ne le détestait plus.

Il n'en était plus capable.

Il ne _pouvait pas._

Chaque jour, il lui avait semblé que c'était plus difficile que jamais de lui cacher ce qu'il pensait. Comme si Oikawa risquait à tout moment de le pointer du doigt en criant " _Ha ! Tu m'aimes, Ushiwaka !_ " Oikawa ne pouvait pas l'embrasser et s'attendre à ce qu'il reste de marbre. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait depuis le début et s'enfuir cinq minutes plus tard.

C'était injuste. C'était affreux.

On avait souvent dit à Ushijima qu'il était trop froid, trop franc, trop raide, trop inexpressif. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il se sentait tout sauf insensible, à cet instant. Il avait envie de hurler - décidément, n'y avait qu'Oikawa pour lui faire ressentir des émotions aussi violentes. Et peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été plus mal s'il avait été comme les gens le voyaient.

Parce que malgré ce dont il tenait de se convaincre, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute sur ses sentiments pour Oikawa.

* * *

A treize heures, Oikawa entra dans l'amphithéâtre, le cœur serré d'angoisse. Il repéra Ushijima à sa place habituelle, sans surprise. En revanche, Hanamaki n'était pas là. Non content de l'avoir interrompu la veille, ce sale traître l'avait laissé tout seul. Oikawa fulminait tellement qu'il en oublia momentanément à quel point il était mortifié. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et balança son sac avec un peu trop de force sur son bureau.

\- Yo, Ushiwaka.

Ushijima relisait ses notes.

\- Oikawa, le salua t-il sans quitter son écran des yeux.

 _« Ce malaise. »_ pensa le passeur _. « Je veux mourir. »_

Oikawa hésita à rester dans l'amphithéâtre à l'heure de la pause, mais il sentait qu'il ne survivrait pas au reste de la journée sans son café. Et puis rester à côté d'Ushijima sans rien dire resterait gênant, qu'ils soient assis à leur table ou debout en face de la machine à café. Le passeur se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers le distributeur, prêt à sortir son téléphone portable pour éviter d'avoir à lever les yeux vers lui. Bien évidemment, Ushijima l'avait suivi, et se doutant qu'Oikawa ne ferait rien pour entamer la conversation, il s'était raclé la gorge.

\- Écoute, Oikawa –

Oikawa aurait bien aimé que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Une chute jusqu'aux entrailles de la Terre lui semblait étrangement accueillante, à cet instant précis.

\- Pas maintenant, Ushiwaka. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle, mais –

Ushijima ne s'était pas démonté.

\- Viens chez moi cet après-midi, alors.

Oikawa hésita. Aussi angoissé qu'il était à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Ushijima à nouveau, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Ouais, lâcha-t-il. Ouais, on fait ça.

Ushijima hocha la tête et ils burent le reste de leurs cafés en silence. Oikawa évita à tout prix de croiser son regard pendant le reste de leur après-midi de cours.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot durant leur trajet jusqu'à l'appartement d'Ushijima. Avant de le suivre à l'intérieur, Oikawa essuya ses mains moites sur son sweatshirt.

Il détestait ça. Il détestait cette gêne horrible qu'il ressentait, et par-dessus tout, il détestait qu'Ushijima n'ait pas l'air à moitié aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Wakatoshi avait l'air contrarié, certes, mais il était capable de le regarder dans les yeux sans frémir, _lui_.

Le passeur se maudit intérieurement. Depuis quand Ushijima lui faisait-il cet effet ? Depuis quand était-il si impuissant face à lui ?

Oikawa réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avait été si distrait par la confrontation qui l'attendait qu'il en avait oublié de les enlever en sortant de l'amphithéâtre.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? finit par lui demander Ushijima.

Oikawa ne put pas s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive.

\- C'est toi qui m'a embrassé.

Ushijima haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

\- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Si tu as besoin d'une excuse, j'imagine que c'est exclu qu'on recommence. finit par lâcher Ushijima.

Le passeur se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

\- Je cherche pas d'excuses ! protesta Oikawa.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

Oikawa se décida enfin à regarder Ushijima. Il fronçaient tous les deux les sourcils, et le passeur songea immédiatement à leurs dialogues de sourds à l'époque du lycée. Un sourire fatigué lui échappa.

Il se retint in-extremis de se rapprocher un peu plus. L'embrasser ne risquait pas de résoudre quoi que ce soit.

Il fallait qu'ils en parlent, parce que ça ne pouvait vraiment plus durer – même si discuter était la dernière chose dont Oikawa avait envie à cet instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Oikawa ?

Ushijima le regardait comme si tout reposait sur ses épaules. Comme s'il avait juste à dire ce qu'il voulait pour qu'il le lui donne. Comme si Ushijima n'avait même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir et que contrairement à Oikawa, il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait.

Oikawa avait envie de hurler « _Rien_ » et de s'enfuir en courant.

Oikawa avait envie de dire « _Toi_ » et de l'embrasser.

Il repensa à toutes ces séances de révisions, à ces courses dans le parc alors qu'il était bien trop tôt pour être levé, à ces entraînements tardifs dans le gymnase où il ne restait plus qu'eux et leur refus de s'arrêtait tant que tout n'était pas parfait, à toutes ces fois où il s'amusait à le déconcentrer pendant les cours.

Il repensa à toutes ces fois où il s'était retenu de crier victoire à chaque rare moment où il avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire.

\- Toi. admit Oikawa. _Toi_.

Et pour une fois, il n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir perdu quoi que ce soit.

\- Tant mieux. déclara Ushijima. Parce que je veux être avec toi, moi aussi.

\- Ha, ricana faiblement Oikawa, comme si j'allais –

Ushijima lui enleva délicatement ses lunettes. Le passeur ferma les yeux.

\- Hé, qui t'as autorisé à -

Oikawa ne reconnaissait même pas sa propre voix. La seconde fois où Ushijima l'embrassa, il consentit enfin à se taire.

Ils n'étaient même pas ivres cette fois-ci, mais ça n'empêcha pas Oikawa d'avoir l'impression de se noyer. Il se demanda brièvement s'il pourrait un jour embrasser Ushijima sans perdre pied.

Un an plus tôt, il aurait repoussé Ushijima de toutes ses forces – un an plus tôt, Ushijima ne l'aurait jamais embrassé.

C'était tellement _étrange._

 _« Ce n'est pas le même Ushijima qui t'a autant fait souffrir à l'époque du lycée. Tout comme tu n'es pas le même Oikawa qui l'a haï pendant aussi longtemps. Et peut-être que vous vous êtes tous les deux comportés comme des cons, à l'époque. »_

Devinant que quelque chose le dérangeait, Ushijima attendit – comme il le faisait toujours, il laissa Oikawa reprendre ses esprits.

Ushijima prit son visage entre ses mains posa son front contre le sien. Oikawa prit une inspiration fébrile.

\- J'ai juste…Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel en cherchant ses mots. Va falloir que je m'y habitue.

\- Je comprends.

Le passeur releva les yeux vers lui et songea que peut être que c'était vrai. Peut-être qu'il était capable de le comprendre.

\- Viens là. souffla t-il.

Ushijima comprit ce qu'il entendait par là et se pencha vers lui. Oikawa soupira et passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Cette fois-ci, il prit son temps pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter ni de s'enfuir - et personne ne viendrait les interrompre, cette fois-ci. Il frissonna lorsqu'Ushijima posa ses mains sur sa taille et ne se fit pas prier pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Les yeux fermés, le passeur sentit son cœur s'emballer furieusement. _Jamais_ il n'aurait cru Ushijima capable d'autant de douceur.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille avait beau l'avoir remué dans tous les sens, celui-ci n'avait rien de comparable. C'était pire qu'un tremblement de terre, pire que n'importe quel ouragan. C'était un brasier hurlant, c'était la certitude incontestable qu'il était amoureux d'Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

Il voulait sentir sa façade se craqueler sous ses doigts, lui faire perdre son insupportable contrôle de lui-même. Il voulait lui faire des passes et détruire leurs adversaires. Il voulait passer plus de soirées à regarder des séries merdiques, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Il voulait absolument tout.

* * *

Ushijima se réveilla avec les cheveux d'Oikawa en plein visage. Il cligna des yeux et s'efforça de ne pas bouger pour éviter de le réveiller. La vue du passeur dans un de ses t-shirts lui arracha un sourire.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de le laisser partir.

\- Iwa-chan va se demander où je suis passé. avait soupiré Oikawa, alors qu'il était près de vingt-deux heures et qu'ils n'avaient bougé du canapé que pour manger.

Ushijima avait fait la moue.

\- Appelle-le et explique-lui.

Oikawa avait ricané et lui avait mis une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi, Ushiwaka-chan ?

Ushijima n'avait pas répondu, mais ne l'avait pas non plus laissé partir. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et Oikawa avait soupiré avant d'envoyer un message à Iwaizumi.

Et il était bien content d'avoir insisté pour qu'il reste. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'occasion de le voir dormir juste à côté de lui.

Ushijima le laissa dormir le plus longtemps possible avant de le secouer doucement.

\- Oikawa. On a cours dans une demi-heure.

Le passeur ouvrit un œil.

\- Mm. J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours.

Ushijima secoua la tête.

\- Oikawa, c'est pas sérieux.

Le passeur ricana et se rapprocha de lui pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je sais. Je m'en fous.

Ushijima soupira. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

\- Oikawa-

C'était déloyal. Il était urgent qu'il trouve un moyen de résister à ce genre d'assaut à l'avenir.

Cette seule pensée lui arracha un sourire. Et juste parce qu'ils avaient enfin résolu ce qui se passait entre eux, juste parce qu'il en avait le droit, il laissa Oikawa l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de rendre les armes, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'autre choix que de l'attirer contre lui et de se plier à toutes ses volontés.

 _Comment était-il censé résister à Oikawa Tooru ?_

Il n'y était jamais parvenu, et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas demain la veille.

* * *

Oikawa revint à son appartement vers midi pour déjeuner avec Iwaizumi. Il était certain que ce dernier se noyait sous les révisions et qu'il était bien capable d'oublier de manger – ou de le faire à trois heures de l'après-midi.

\- Iwa-chan, je suis rentré !

Iwaizumi grommela :

\- Oh non, moi qui pensais qu'Ushijima avait ta garde à temps plein maintenant.

Outré, Oikawa posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- T'es trop méchant. En plus je t'ai ramené a manger !

Iwaizumi leva immédiatement les yeux de ses polycopiés. Oikawa brandissait un sac en papier d'un air triomphant.

\- Je suis peut-être nul en cuisine, mais au moins je connais ton plat préféré, Iwa-chan.

\- Ramène-toi, Shittykawa. Et crois pas que ça te dispense de me raconter ce que t'as dit à Ushiwaka.

Oikawa ricana. C'était l'équivalent d'un « merci » en langage Iwaizumi Hajime.

\- Donc vous êtes ensemble, si j'ai bien compris ? lui demanda Iwaizumi une fois qu'ils furent attablés.

Le passeur hocha la tête.

\- Faut croire.

Son meilleur ami l'observa avec un drôle de sourire. Oikawa leva les yeux de son assiette et soupira.

\- Quoi ?

Iwaizumi secoua la tête en riant.

\- Rien, rien. Je suis content pour toi. Mais j'imagine la tête que fera Kyoutani le jour où il va savoir…

Oikawa pâlit.

\- Sans parler de Yahaba.

\- Bon courage, Shittykawa.

\- Kyoutani va me décapiter.

\- Et je crois que pour une fois, Yahaba ne l'en empêchera pas.

\- Merci pour ton soutien, Iwa-chan. Vraiment. Ca me va droit au coeur.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, as usual.

next week on this fic : la finale inter-universités ! ft. Tendou, Semi, Daichi et Sugawara 8)

La semaine prochaine c'est le dernier chapitre ! Après ça j'ai prévu un épilogue plutôt court, et ça sera fini pour cette fic :)

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : J'ai eu eu un mal fou à me motiver pour finir ce chapitre parce qu'une CERTAINE PERSONNE QUE JE NE NOMMERAI PAS (Thalilitwen) m'a entraînée dans le gouffre de l'AkaOi et que ça consume littéralement mon cerveau. Si si, je vous assure. D'ailleurs le prochain OS que je posterai sur HQ sera sur ce pairing, j'en suis quasiment certaine 8)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello les gens. Voilà le DERNIER chapitre de cette fic, be ready 8)

Il est plus court que les autres mais j'ai le sentiment d'avoir suivi ce que j'avais prévu pour cette fic, je suis plutôt contente. Voilà voilà, j'aime l'Ushioi, The Weeknd et vos reviews. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Iwaizumi était tranquillement affalé sur son canapé, les pieds posés sur un coussin. Il lisait assidûment son polycopié sur le système nerveux et rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler sa quiétude.

Enfin _presque_ rien. C'était mal connaître Oikawa, qui s'agitait dans tous les sens depuis environ deux minutes, ce qui commençait sérieusement à mettre les nerfs d'Iwaizumi à rude épreuve.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend _encore_ ?

Oikawa souleva la jambe d'Iwaizumi, et évita adroitement le coup de pied qui suivit.

\- Mes lunettes, Iwa-chan. Où sont mes lunettes ?

Iwaizumi se pinça entre les sourcils.

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

Oikawa continuait de remuer le salon dans tous les sens. Iwaizumi sentait qu'il allait l'étrangler : pensait-il vraiment que ses lunettes pouvaient être dans le réfrigérateur ? Sérieusement ?

\- Elles sont forcément quelque part ! Ça fait _trois heures_ que je les cherche !

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son polycopié.

\- Ça c'est très étrange, parce qu'il y a vingt minutes, tu étais affalé dans le canapé avec paquet de chips.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Iwa-chan.

Oikawa s'arrachait quasiment les cheveux.

\- Je les ai pas mangées, quand même ! Les aliens me les ont volées, c'est la seule explication.

Iwaizumi ne leva même pas les yeux de son polycopié.

\- Où alors, tu les as juste oubliées chez Ushijima.

Oikawa s'arrêta net dans sa plainte théâtrale. Satisfait, son meilleur ami soupira. Enfin, il allait avoir la paix.

\- _C'est lui qui me les a prises_. Mais oui, tout est clair maintenant.

\- Pour la millième fois, c'est pas parce que tu laisses tes affaires traîner partout que les gens te les volent, Shittykawa.

Bien évidemment, Oikawa ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait sorti son téléphone et attendait de pied ferme qu'Ushijima décroche.

\- Allô ? Ushiwaka-chan ? _Non_ ça ne va pas bien, j'exige que tu me rendes mes lunettes –

Iwaizumi songea qu'Oikawa avait bien de la chance qu'Ushijima soit aussi patient.

* * *

Oikawa n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Littéralement aucune envie. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de venir, vraiment. La bouffe n'était pas si mal, ceci dit.

« Mais si ! » lui avait assuré Bokuto. « Ça sera marrant ! »

Un déjeuner avec deux anciens de Karasuno et deux anciens de Shiratorizawa, juste avant la finale. _Marrant_. Bokuto avait décidément un drôle de sens de l'humour.

\- Karasuno et Shiratorizawa, hein ? leur lança le passeur. Drôle d'alliance.

\- Vous pouvez parler, vous avez fait un mélange de Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa et Seijoh, fit remarquer Sugawara.

\- Voyons, voyons. Rien de tout ça n'est plus choquant que de voir Oikawa et Wakatoshi ensemble. ricana Tendou.

Daichi manqua de s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau et Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel. _Bien sûr_ qu'il savait. S'il était très heureux qu'Ushijima et Iwaizumi s'entendent aussi bien, il savait que ça ne risquait pas d'être le cas de Tendou et lui. Ce type l'exaspérait.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : voir sa tête quand ils mettraient une raclée à son équipe.

\- Surprise, lâcha t-il en reprenant une gorgée de son milk-shake.

Sugawara tapotait le dos de Daichi pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer.

\- Je pensais que vous vous détestiez, observa Semi.

Kuroo et Bokuto explosèrent de rire et Ushijima les considéra d'un air blasé.

\- Ha, ricana Hanamaki. Vous auriez dû les voir pendant ces trois derniers mois. Je suis sûr que c'est mauvais pour la santé, autant de déni.

Oikawa voulut lui écraser le pied sous la table, mais ce fut Bokuto qui s'écria :

\- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas non ?

\- Désolé. ricana Oikawa en haussant les épaules. Je visais Makki.

\- En quoi c'est une excuse ? se plaignit Bokuto.

\- C'est tout ce que t'auras.

\- Toujours aussi charmant. commenta Tendou.

\- Je sais. soupira le passeur en feignant un air désolé. Dommage pour toi, je suis déjà pris.

Tendou grimaça comme si on lui avait demandé de manger un cactus.

* * *

Oikawa n'avait jamais été nerveux avant un match. Il avait toujours attendu le moment d'entrer dans le gymnase avec impatience, et il en fallait d'ordinaire bien plus que ça pour le déstabiliser. Mais Iwaizumi n'était pas dans les vestiaires avec lui, cette fois, et le gymnase était plus grand et plus rempli que tous les autres endroits où il avait joué. Même s'il savait que son meilleur ami était au milieu de cette foule, ne pas l'avoir avec lui le rendait plus nerveux que pendant les autres matchs de la saison.

Dans un espoir de se changer les idées, Oikawa jeta un œil aux gradins depuis l'une des fenêtres des vestiaires. Le nombre de visages familiers dans le public le stupéfia. Il y avait des gens de _Seijoh_ dans les spectateurs. Il n'avait pas imaginé ces uniformes blancs et bleu-vert. Oikawa avait du mal à croire qu'ils soient venus de Miyagi juste pour les voir jouer.

Pris d'un soudain vertige, le passeur retourna s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs, la tête entre ses mains.

\- Ça va, Oikawa ? lui demanda Bokuto.

\- Ouais, marmonna le passeur. Ça va.

Ça n'allait pas. Absolument pas.

C'était le match le plus important de la saison, ils avaient absolument besoin de le remporter, et Oikawa pensait à _Seijoh_. La pression ne lui avait jamais posé problème à l'époque – il se forçait lui-même à faire mieux que ce qu'on lui demandait, bon sang. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux alors que son équipe était composée de bien meilleurs joueurs qu'au lycée ?

Pourquoi était-il incapable de regarder les gradins sans frissonner de terreur ?

Le passeur se maudit intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de flancher le jour où son équipe avait le plus besoin de lui ?

\- Et quelqu'un peut m'expliquer où est Ushijima ? demanda Kuroo. On va y aller dans dix minutes.

Oikawa releva brusquement la tête. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Ushijima de s'éloigner dans un moment pareil. Où est-ce qu'il était ?

Une minute passa, puis deux – à la troisième, Oikawa se leva, les sourcils froncés. Il allait lui en coller une à la seconde où il le retrouverait.

\- Je vais le chercher, déclara-t-il.

Il manqua de lui rentrer dedans de plein fouet alors qu'il sortait en trombe des vestiaires. Ushijima n'avait pas l'air pressé le moins du monde et le considéra d'un air étonné.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

Oikawa pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- T'étais _où_ bordel ? Et si t'avais remarqué que j'allais pas bien, pourquoi t'es parti, grand crétin ?

Ushijima soupira.

\- Je me suis dit que t'avais besoin d'un encouragement. Mais pas de moi.

Lorsqu'Ushijima se décala pour révéler Iwaizumi, qui se tenait juste derrière lui, le passeur retint une exclamation de surprise. Il était si abasourdi qu'il ne parvint pas à prononcer un mot. Il se contenta de fixer Ushijima, les yeux écarquillés.

Oikawa finit par se reprendre et hocha la tête en un « _merci »,_ toute la reconnaissance du monde dans les yeux.

Parce qu'il avait deviné ce dont il avait besoin. Parce qu'il était capable de comprendre que malgré ce qui les liait tous les deux, il ne pourrait jamais remplacer Iwaizumi – et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, d'ailleurs. Parce que même sans lui parler, il avait compris ce qui lui arrivait, et que ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là, c'était Iwa-chan.

Oikawa prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Iwaizumi l'attira contre lui.

\- Hé. lui demanda-t-il. Tout va bien ?

Le passeur avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau treize ans et il s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main. Aujourd'hui comme à l'époque, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait sans lui.

\- Ouais. Maintenant, ouais.

Iwaizumi s'écarta de lui et le prit par les épaules.

\- Arrête de faire ta chochotte et va gagner ce match, Shittykawa. Je me suis pas traîné jusqu'ici pour te voir perdre.

Oikawa ricana.

\- Tu peux compter là-dessus.

* * *

Oikawa n'avait jamais joué un match comme celui-ci. À l'époque d'AobaJohsai, son équipe avait mené un nombre incalculable de matchs difficiles – et pas seulement contre Shiratorizawa ou Karasuno.

Ses premiers matchs contre des équipes universitaires avaient été épuisants, eux aussi, parce que malgré leur talent et leur volonté à toute épreuve, ils jouaient contre des joueurs ayant parfois deux à trois ans de plus qu'eux, et c'était plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Mais cette fois-ci, contre des joueurs comme Daichi, Sugawara, Semi et Tendou, il avait compris que s'il se laissait aller ne serait ce qu'une minute, ils perdraient. L'issue du match n'avait été certaine à aucun moment. À chaque point qu'ils marquaient, l'équipe de Waseda leur reprenait le suivant.

Le score avait été serré, mais ils avaient réussi à leur arracher la victoire.

Lorsqu'Ushijima avait marqué le point qu'il leur manquait, Oikawa avait retenu son souffle, épuisé, et il avait juste regardé la balle rebondir, trop choqué pour réagir.

Et puis Bokuto avait poussé un hurlement de triomphe, et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Kuroo et lui les avaient tous entraînés dans une étreinte étouffante. Oikawa avait vu le regard dépité que Semi et Tendou s'étaient échangé, vaguement observé Daichi soupirer – et puis il avait vu le _sourire_ d'Ushijima.

Oikawa s'était retenu de toutes ses forces de se jeter sur lui. Pas au milieu du terrain. Pas devant tout le monde.

Il en aurait l'occasion une fois qu'ils auraient fêté cette victoire dignement.

* * *

\- Comment t'as fait ? lui demanda Oikawa.

Ushijima fronça les sourcils. Ils marchaient en direction de son appartement, après avoir dîné avec toute l'équipe, Matsukawa et Iwaizumi. Oikawa l'avait regardé d'une drôle de façon toute la soirée et maintenant que l'adrénaline et la pression du match étaient retombées, marcher sur le campus désert avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

\- Comment t'as deviné que j'avais besoin d'Iwa-chan à ce moment-là ? J'avais rien dit du tout.

Ushijima ne cilla pas.

\- T'es plus facile à lire que ce que tu penses, Oikawa.

Le passeur haussa les sourcils.

\- Ou alors tu lis dans les pensées. T'es un alien. Je le savais.

Ushijima secoua la tête. _Toujours les aliens._

\- Peut-être que je fais juste plus attention à toi que ce que tu crois.

Oikawa le prit de court en s'arrêtant de marcher. Il n'eut que trois pas à faire pour rejoindre Ushijima. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec une douceur qui le fit frissonner.

Ushijima avait eu beaucoup d'occasions d'embrasser Oikawa ces derniers jours, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci – quelque chose qui lui fit poser ses mains sur la taille du passeur et fermer les yeux.

Et il n'y avait rien d'urgent, pour une fois. C'était comme un _merci_ , comme un _pardon_ – c'était comme tout oublier et repartir à zéro.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la façon dont Oikawa le regardait lui sembla être la seule chose qu'il ait jamais vraiment désirée. La manière dont ses yeux se posaient sur chaque détail de son visage, comme s'il y avait trouvé tout ce qu'il cherchait…Ushijima ne voulait rien d'autre que ça, cet air presque comblé qui éclairait les traits du passeur. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau. Jamais.

La seconde fois où les lèvres d'Oikawa réclamèrent les siennes, ce fut comme détruire tout ce qui pouvait rester de leur ancienne rivalité, de tout ce qu'ils avaient bien pu penser de mal l'un à propos de l'autre - et plus que tout, ce baiser avait le goût de quelque chose qu'Ushijima osait à peine espérer.

Il voulait tous ses secrets, tous ses sourires sincères et tendres, aussi rares soient-ils – et surtout, il voulait cette part de lui qu'il ne montrait qu'à ceux en qui il avait pleinement confiance.

Oikawa posa sa tête sur son épaule et inspira longuement. Ushijima le serra contre lui.

 _« Ne le lâche pas. Ne le lâche jamais. »_

Parfois, Ushijima songeait qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir comprendre Oikawa plus tôt, avoir la possibilité de remonter dans le temps et de dire à ce garçon de seize ans qui ne pouvait pas – et qui ne voulait pas – comprendre ce que le passeur avait bien pu ressentir et le rassurer. Juste lui dire « Il ne te détestera pas pour toujours ». Et lui faire comprendre que si Oikawa ne l'avait jamais battu, il n'avait pas forcément été le perdant pour autant. Que la victoire était une chose, et l'amitié d'une équipe inséparable en était une autre.

Ushijima ne voulait pas avoir de regrets. Peut-être que ce garçon-là aurait refusé de comprendre, de toute façon. Et s'il avait appris une chose cette année, c'était que certains problèmes avaient besoin de temps pour se régler.

Il avait toujours été prêt à attendre.

\- Viens. soupira Oikawa. On va pas rester là toute la nuit.

Ushijima hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur chemin. Oikawa ne lâcha pas sa main.

Ça n'était certainement pas leur dernière victoire.

* * *

Here you gooo 8D Voilà voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic (ah la niaiserie tuez moi) ! (enfin PRESQUE comme dit Thalilitwen) Je tiens à remercier The Weeknd, notre seigneur, pour son aide précieuse avec sa chanson avec Lana del Rey qui m'a aidée à finir ce chapitre eheh.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un épilogue (qui sera assez court) et puis ça sera terminé pour cette fic :)

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews (j'adore celles où vous me dites que vous aimez pas l'ushioi mais que vous aimez ma fic quand même, god bless you)

Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit iwaoi frienship de derrière les fagots ? C'est vraiment très important pour moi, la place d'Iwaizumi dans la vie d'Oikawa comme meilleur ami, et ça serait cool que plus de gens écrivent de l'ushioi où il est pas réduit à être malheureux/la cinquième roue du carosse. Pour moi, Iwaizumi n'a pas besoin de sortir avec Oikawa pour garder sa place omniprésente dans sa vie, ça me paraît évident. ENFIN BREF, c'est peut être la fin de cette fic, mais c'est pas le dernier UshiOi que j'écris. Never. Bon j'avoue que je vais prendre une pause quand même MAIS y'a l'UshiOi week qui arrive lentement mais sûrement 8D

Bon cette note d'auteur est full longue, je vous laisse. Encore merci d'avoir lu cette fic !

 **Aeliheart974**


	9. Epilogue

HELLO IT'S ME. Ouais ouais je sais, ça fait cent ans. Mais bon flemme, le devoir m'a appellée ailleurs (kuroshou kuroshou kuroshou + akaoi, u know) si bien que j'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire cet épilogue qui est pourtant court.

Enfin le voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est bel et bien la fin de cette fic pour le coup ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, vos fav, vos follow, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Surtout quand on me dit «J'aime pas l'ushioi mais j'aime ta fic» si on était IRL je vous ferai tous un gros câlin, voilà.

Je pense que je réécrirai de l'UshiOi à l'occasion, mais pas tout de suite (j'ai genre 10 OS à finir avant de commencer ma prochaine fic à chapitres, bref).

Eh bah au plaisir de se revoir sur une autre fic (à moi ou à vous, d'ailleurs 8D) et encore merci !

Merci spécial à **Thalilitwen** pour m'avoir soutenue tout le long de cette fic (WW we die like men), à **Elliada** pour m'avoir relu cet épilogue et pour sa cinnamon rollitude, et à **AsterRealm, RinBlack-Rabbit** et **Shakyla** pour toutes les WW qu'on a faites et qui m'ont permis d'avancer dans cette fic ! also **Moshi-sama** à qui je remets la palme de la review la plus drôle pour m'avoir traitée de sale sorcière. THANKS.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE - Trois ans après**

Les matchs Seijoh-Shiratorizawa étaient les seuls évènements, excepté l'anniversaire d'Ushijima, où Oikawa pouvait consentir à passer la journée en compagnie de Tendou.

C'était devenu une sorte de tradition entre eux : à chaque fois que les deux équipes s'affrontaient, ils s'arrangeaient pour voir le match tous ensemble. Ce qui était censé être une réunion nostalgique finissait généralement en bataille rangée, mais le moins qu'Oikawa puisse dire était qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas une seconde.

Il reconnut la plupart des joueurs des deux côtés – il faisait toujours ses recherches avant les matchs. Les capitaines respectifs de Seijoh et Shiratorizawa s'appellaient Takumi et Shinichi.

\- Tiens, c'est Takumi le capitaine, cette année. remarqua Iwaizumi. Ce gamin est doué.

Ushijima hocha la tête.

\- C'est un très bon attaquant.

\- Eh, grogna Semi. T'es de quel côté, toi ?

\- Shinichi n'est pas mal non plus, admit Oikawa. Pas un aussi bon passeur que moi, mais pas mal quand même.

Tendou se tourna vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Sans rancune, hein. On se fout de qui gagne, c'est fini tout ça.

Oikawa fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. La personne qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas Tendou Satori.

\- Je déconne. MASSACREZ LES !

Les joueurs fixèrent Tendou d'un air surpris et Oikawa fit une grimace de dégoût en se bouchant les oreilles. Il lui avait vrillé le tympan.

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi t'es ami avec ce sauvage ? soupira t-il en se tournant vers Ushijima.

Iwaizumi ricana.

\- Je te supporte bien.

\- Pfff, j'aurai pas aimé, ricana Tendou.

Oikawa se tourna vers lui, prêt à contre attaquer, lorsqu'Ushijima et Iwaizumi échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Insupportables.

\- Iwa-chan !

\- J'approuve.

\- Wakatoshi-kun !

\- On a quitté le pays, marmonna Iwaizumi. Ne nous cherchez plus.

Hanamaki leur désigna le terrain d'un geste de la main.

\- Ça a commencé, sinon.

A partir de là, Oikawa et Tendou cessèrent immédiatement de se disputer pour se concentrer sur le match.

\- Les capitaines n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier, ricana Matsukawa.

\- C'est vrai, tiens. Mais bon on sait tous comment ça va finir...renchérit Hanamaki.

\- La ferme, siffla Oikawa.

Lorsque le match s'acheva sur la victoire de Seijoh, Oikawa tendit sa paume à Iwaizumi et ce dernier la frappa avec un sourire triomphant. Derrière eux, Matsukawa et Hanamaki hurlaient « SEIJOH ! SEIJOH ! » debout sur leurs bancs. Si personne ne les avait reconnus avant ça, c'était chose faite.

\- Bon, et si on allait les féliciter ? proposa Oikawa.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. approuva Iwaizumi.

Ils trouvèrent les deux capitaines u milieu d'une discussion animée derrière le gymnase. Oikawa s'avança immédiatement vers Takumi et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Il plissa les yeux en observant Shinichi.

\- Laisse moi deviner, il essayait de te convaincre de venir à Shiratorizawa ?

Ushijima croisa les bras et regarda Oikawa l'air de dire « _Sérieusement_? »

\- Vous êtes Oikawa Tooru. réalisa Takumi, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Et vous êtes Ushijima Wakatoshi. ajouta son adversaire.

\- La _ferme_ , Shinichi.

\- Je l'aime déjà, murmura Oikawa. Brave petit.

Iwaizumi s'éclaircit la gorge dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

\- Bravo pour cette victoire.

\- Merci, Iwaizumi-san ! répondit Takumi, rayonnant de fierté.

Ushijima posa une main sur l'épaule de son successeur. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour exprimer sa déception.

\- Tu auras d'autres occasion de gagner. Tu as du potentiel.

Oikawa en aurait presque souri. Presque.

\- Mais...qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ? finit par demander Takumi. Je croyais que vous vous détestiez. Vous êtes amis maintenant ?

\- Ils jouent dans la même équipe, fit remarquer Shinichi.

\- Je t'ai pas sonné.

\- Allons allons, du calme, tempéra Oikawa.

Tendou se mit à rire de façon excessivement bruyante.

\- Si ils sont _amis_?

Oikawa serra les dents et se tourna vers Ushijima.

\- Fais taire cet abruti avant que je le tue.

\- Ils sont ensemble, déclara Hanamaki. Ensemble, genre _ensemble_. J'ai dû les voir se tourner autour pendant six mois, tout ça pour finir par les trouver en train de se bécoter sur un balcon, enfin bref.

Shinichi et Takumi les fixaient la bouche ouverte. Hanamaki avait l'air très fier de lui, Tendou ne s'était toujours pas arrêté de pouffer, et même Iwaizumi avait du mal à se retenir de ricaner.

\- Morale de l'histoire, mieux vaut être amis dès maintenant. leur conseilla Tendou. Si vous voulez pas finir par tomber amoureux à l'université, tout ça...

\- « _Tu aurais dû venir à Shiratorizawa_ » imita Hanamaki en prenant un air excessivement sérieux.

\- « Jamais, Ushiwaka ! Je te _hais !_ » répondit Matsukawa dans une copie parfaite de la voix d'Oikawa.

\- Roméo et Juliette, c'est ringard, à côté. résuma Iwaizumi.

Shinichi et Takumi s'entre-regardèrent d'un air effaré.

\- OK. soupira Shinichi en se passant une main sur le visage. Plutôt crever.

\- Approuvé, pour une fois.

Ils se serrèrent la main à contrecoeur.

\- A notre rivalité totalement platonique. déclara Takumi.

Ushijima les observait d'un air perplexe. Oikawa secoua la tête et lui prit la main.

\- Vous savez pas ce que vous ratez.

* * *

Eeet voilà 8D Cet épilogue est si stupide. I love it.

Sinon c'est mon meme préféré du fandom entier le « you should have come to shiratorizawa ». Au cas où c'était pas clair 8D

J'ai pris les premiers noms japonais qui me sont venus à l'esprit pour les futurs capitaines, je l'avoue. Bref à la prochaine et merci d'être arrivés jusque là !

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : Je suis Team Seijoh. ALWAYS. RULE THE COURT, MES ENFANTS. Si vous croisez une fille avec un t shirt aoba johsai et une tête de bébé dans la rue un jour, ne cherchez plus, c'est moi.

PS 2 : Si tu laisses une review, dis moi ton équipe préférée, je suis curieuse.

PS 3 : SHIIIIIIIIIIRATORIZAWA


End file.
